Inuyasha: Fire and Ice
by AriesTanotage
Summary: A girl and her brother are sent to japan for a foreign exchange program. They stay with the Higurashi family and follow Kagome into the Feudal Era. See What happens when they discover they actually have a connection in that time similar to Kagome's. I warn you this may very well be updated slowly... please have patience. Suggestive Themes. Abuse. Hilarity. On Pause. Sesshomaru/OC
1. The Begining

**Hello beauties and beasts. I officially drove myself nuts waiting to go back over these chapters and fix my errors. If I'm gonna be a grammar Nazi, then I sure as hell should lead by example; though I freely admit to not being the best out there. So yeah... I don't own Inuyasha the show, blah blah, but I do own Mai, and my friend owns Dylan.**

* * *

***Miss Burnvelle's Orphanage***

A 16 year old boy and a 17 year old girl were in their room packing up for a trip to Japan for a foreign exchange program. They were about to leave, but...

" Holy crap! Sis we're gonna be late for the plane, we aren't moving there"

" I know, but dude, it's Japan! You know how I am."

She smirked and went back to trying to close her bag. Repeat, **TRYING**! The boy stared at her back.

" We're going to be wearing uniforms. You don't need so many clothes."

" So? It's not like we can't express ourselves."

She sighed when she finally got her bag to shut. He shook his head.

" True, but our flight leaves in three hours. I'm packed and ready to go, but by the time you're done, we leave and we get there, we'll only have an hour to check in our luggage and find the gate."

***BEEP BEEP***

" Great. The taxi is here. Now let's say goodbye and leave."

The two lugged everything downstairs to the front door, being met with the faces of those they were leaving behind.

" We'll miss you all." _'Even though we'll only be gone a year.'_

He waved to the others. They shoved all their stuff into the trunk of the taxi and got in. The girl rolled down the window as they drove off and stuck her head out.

" So long suckers! And Claire, I hope you like the color blue!"

She rolled the window up while laughing at the enraged red-faced girl sporting blue (naturally blond) hair standing on the front porch.

* * *

***Plane***

" I can't believe we're actually going to Japan. Damn! This is ganna be awesome!"

The boy was nearly jumping out of his seat with all the excitement. The girl on the other hand was just looking out the window mumbling in slight agreement. They took out their headphones and listened to music the entire flight. Hours later, when the plane finally landed, the girl shook her brothers shoulder to wake him from slumber.

" Hey, we're here."

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and got up to grab his bag. The girl looked around while holding onto her brothers sleeve so she didn't get swept off in the ocean of people once they stepped off the plane.

" Who are we supposed to meet again?"

" I think the Higurashi's."

He stated as he looked around for any sign of said family. A girl with long black hair in a green and white school uniform that the sister thought was way to short walked up to them out of the crowd.

" Are you Mai and Dylan?"

She stood close so as not to block the other pedestrians walking past. Mai looked her over; analyzing.

" Yeah, who are you?"

Dylan elbowed her in the ribs.

" I'm Kagome. You'll be staying with me and my family. Let's get going."

She turned and walked out of the airport with the siblings and luggage in tow. Dylan looked at Kagome as they walked, thinking of how cute she was.

" Thanks for letting my sister and I stay with you and your family."

" No problem."

They reached the car where the rest of the Higurashi family waited. Once meet & greets were out of the way, they drove off, arriving at the shrine Kagome told them about after the first couple of hours. Dylan looked on in amazement.

" So you live here?... This shrine is amazing! Oh wow! Mai look at this tree! It looks like it's over a thousand years old."

" I guess... I just want to sleep. Why the heck are they making us start school the day after we arrive? They ever heard of jet lag?"

" Apparently not. Besides, I feel fine. Hey Kagome, do you mind showing us around tomorrow?"

" Sure, we can hang out with my friends before we come back."

" Sounds like a plan. Hey Mai are you up for it?"

Mai grumbled, dead on her feet and seeming like a zombie in her tired state.

" Want... pillow..."

Dylan sweat dropped.

" I guess that's a maybe... but I'll be up for it." _' Damn, Kagome is so cute. I wounder if she's single.'_

" Awesome." _' I hope __**he**__ doesn't show up any time soon.'_

Sota came up beside them.

" Hey guys. Um.. sis?"

" Yes Sota?"

" Do you know if Inuyasha will be coming soon?"

Mai slightly perked up.

" Who?"

Right then the doors to the well shack slammed open and a guy with fluffy white dog ears walked out.

" Hey, who are these two?"

He sniffed at Dylan and Mai, a bit too close for their comfort.

" Hey! Personal Space Freako!"

Didn't take long for Mai to become normal. Dylan tried to intervene before Mai got too riled up.

" Um Kagome? Who is this and why is he sniffing us?"

"Inuyasha! Sit!"

**CRASH**.

" I'm so sorry I'll be right back."

She dragged Inuyasha away, leaving the others standing there sweat dropping.

" Looks like Inuyasha is in trouble again."

" Who is Inuyasha?"

" Oh, he's Kagome's boyfriend, but it's complicated."

" H-her boyfriend?" _' I knew it was too good to be true.'_

" Ook... anyway. Me see bench, me want sleep." Mai slugged over and flopped onto it, falling straight to sleep just as Kagome and Inuyasha came back to the now duo.

" Um Mai?"

While sounding disappointed Dylan put his hand up to stop Kagome.

" Better let her sleep. She's scary when she's tired."

* * *

***Next Day***

" Mai... Ma~ai... MAI! Wake up! It's almost time for school!"

" We'll leave after breakfast." Kagome left for the kitchen leaving Mai in Dylan's oh so capable hands.

Groaning and pulling the covers over her head, " Screw you. Go awaaaaay..."

Dylan waited a moment before pushing her off the bed.

" AGH!"

From the floor.

" OK. I'm up. I'm UP!"

" Thought you would be. Come on, breakfast is ready."

Dylan went downstairs while Mai crawled to her closet. She threw on the short as hell uniform with black thigh high socks, a studded black dog collar, her favorite _'You Hate me! I Hate __you!'_ wrist band and her black Skull Rape sleeveless jacket. The most important thing she owned she put on last, her white gold cross lined with onyx with a blood stone embedded in the center, wired together Celtic style with sterling silver. She put it on last and fingered it gently as it hung low bellow her bust on a strong silver chain. She went into the bathroom to brush her hair long ebony hair that cascaded in choppy curly waves around her slightly bulky frame down to her wide hips, pinning her bangs over with a small marble skull clip. She put on her black makeup like a pro from years of experimental trial and error. After gothing herself out, Mai trudged down stairs for food. Kagome's mom was standing there smiling to greet the not so early-bird.

" Well don't you look nice."

Dylan and the others looked up at Mai.

_' Yeah... she went all American Goth on her uniform, if not more so...'_ " What time are we leaving Kagome?"

" Well, it's 8:17, and we'll still have time to make it to the bus stop after eating, so about 8:25 we'll leave."

" Foooood."

Mai sat there with half lidded eyes while slowly stuffing her face.

" She's not a morning person, even in Japan."

(**Insert group sweat drop here**)

" I have those days. Sota has them too."

" Speaking of your brother, he was telling me about your boyfriend."

Kagome glared Sota down. Awake enough to be a smart ass, Mai had to throw in a comment.

" Heheh Busted!"

She laid back on the floor and was nearly asleep again when Inuyasha tripped over her.

" Hey dog breath, watch where you're steppin'!"

Mai yelled; letting out her inner Brooklyn she denied having.

"Well then don't lay on the floor like that? Next time I'll trip on your head!"

**Glare**.

" No way!" Dylan dashes to Inuyasha's side and grabs an ear. " So these are real? I thought they were just for show. Mai feel his ears! They're so soft!"

Inuyasha started turning red when Mai crawled over, grumbling to herself. She pulled hard on his ear causing him so flinch and twitch.

" Huh... So you really are a giant hair ball."

" K-Kagome... get them off... now..."

Inuyasha started getting really pissed.

" Calm down Inuyasha. Everyone else did it too remember? Guys please don't say anything to anyone."

" Um sure."

Dylan looked up at the clock.

"Crap! We're gonna be late!"


	2. Growing closer

**Hey there. You know the drill. Plus I don't like repeating something that I stated in the beginning of the first chapter. Enjoy. A.T.**

* * *

***Bus***

Mai sunk down into a seat, glancing at the roof of the bus.

"Oh thank goth we made it."

"I sure hope you don't fall asleep or get into any fights at school here."

"Meh. I'll be good... maybe lol."

"Mai I'm serious. It's our first day, please be good."

Kagome sat quietly. _'Is he serious? I kinda feel bad for him.'_

* * *

***School***

On their way into school they bumped into someone.

"Hi Hojo."

"Hey Kagome. Who's with you?"

"Hi my name is Dylan. This is my sister Mai. We're exchange students from America."

"Sorry Hojo but we have to go. Don't wanna be late."

* * *

***After School with Kagome's friends***

Three girls stood waiting for Kagome and the two new students. All three of them greeted 'hello' at the same time. They introduced themselves as Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. Eri braved being the first to speak.

" Hi. You're the exchange students right? From America? Nice to meet you both."

Dylan waved while Mai just stood beside him with one headphone in her right ear and both hands shoved in her pockets. The three girls started whispering to each other.

"Is it just me, or is Dylan cute?"

"Totally. Looks like Hojo has some competition."

While they were whispering, they didn't notice Mai sneaking up behind them.

" Why are you whispering, ne?"

Mai used a creeper voice causing the girls to scream. They turned to look at Mai while she stood there smirking.

" Well, aren't you girls skittish. Let's go guys. I'm hungry."

" You're always hungry."

" Let's go to Wacdonalds."

Dylan looked confused and turned to Mai. She just rolled her eyes.

" It's the japanese version of McDonald's."

He just gave her a WTF look.

" What? You thought I slept for the whole plane ride like you did? Hell nah."

" True, but I wasn't the one that was out cold after we landed."

* * *

***Wacky D's***

" So Kagome, how are things with you and your boyfriend?"

Ayumi asked between bites. Kagome blushed.

" I told you he's... oh forget it."

She put her head down in exasperation.

" Aw poor chicky."

Mai then proceeded to chug her chocolate milk shake while they all left to show the foreigners around.

* * *

***Higurashi Home***

" It's good to be back. I'm gonna go shower."

Dylan went to his room and found Inuyasha looking through his things.

" Um... Excuse me? What are you doing?"

" You smell weird."

" I... what?"

Kagome came up behind Dylan to see what the commotion was about.

" Inuyasha! How rude can you get? SIT!"

**CRASH**.

Mai walked up beside Dylan just in time to see Inuyasha face-plant the floor, causing her to fall to her knees from laughing so hard.

" That's the coolest... fuckin' trick... I've ever seen! You're a hell of a pooch!"

Dylan sweat dropped.

" You kind of had it comin' for looking through my stuff. And if I smell weird it's probably because I haven't showered yet."

He grabbed some clothes and headed to the shower. At this point Mai was chill again but still smirking.

* * *

***Shower***

" Nosy dog."_ ' OK first, I find out he's Kagome's boyfriend, then he's going through my stuff, __**PLUS**__ he said I smell funny... wth?'_

* * *

***Dylan's Room***

" OK. Why were you going through my brothers things?"

" It's like I said, he smells different."

Kagome was giving him a blank look.

" And what do you mean by that?"

" His scent... It's different from Mai's."

They looked to Mai.

" Yeah. Your point? It might have to do with the fact that we aren't related."

They just looked at her as if, silently telling her to clarify.

_'Sigh'_ "OK. I was the odd duck at our orphanage. We are both orphans. He was shy and well behaved while I was always fighting, getting into trouble, pulling pranks, the whole lot. Heheh when met, when we were younger, I was the one to show him around. We just became close I guess. I always stuck up for him and after a while I just started calling him my little brother. Get it now?"

**Stare**.

**Sweat-drop**.

* * *

***Later***

Dylan walked back to his room with a towel around his neck to catch the left over water dripping from his soft black hair. When he reached his door, there stood Inuyasha.

" Hey. I just wanted to say sorry."

_' Wow. He's actually apologizing. I didn't think he as the type.' _" Thanks. Hell, I'd probably do the same thing if I was you."

" Yeah well, Mai told us about you guys not being related... so yeah."

With that, Inuyasha walked off down the hall.

_' Mai told them? Even Kagome? ... Well, we were gonna tell them eventually anyway.'_

With that last thought, he entered his room to do his homework. Mai sat in her room, groaning from the homework.

" I HATE HOMEWORK!"

She got up and went to Dylan's room. She opened his door and flopped down on his bed.

" I see you're bored and not doing your homework. I'm almost done. Want me to help you?"

" Yeeeeeeeeeeeeees."

Mai moaned miserably.

" I don't get it!"

She rolled onto the floor with a thump.

" Heh. Fine just let me answer these last three."

It took about two and a half hours after he was finished to help Mai not only finish her work but actually start it. Just as he showed her how to do the last problem Mrs. Higurashi called for diner. The moment Mai heard, she was already half way to the kitchen screaming food the whole way. When she reached the stairs she nearly fell.

" Woot Woot! I'm starving!"

Mai plopped down in her self claimed spot.

" I repeat. You're ALWAYS hungry."

Inuyasha took a seat asking what was for diner. When Mrs. Higurashi said steak, the siblings cheered. Mai was about to literally drool as she huggled Dylan.

" Steeeeeak!"

**Stare**.

" What? I love steak."

" It's just meat."

" That's what she said."

Mai looked to Inuyasha, then proceeded to jumps over to him. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him like a mad woman.

" Are you **MAD** MAN? H-how could you say it's just meat? Kagome! He's deprived! He doesn't understand the wonders of steak!"

" Um. Inuyasha isn't from here Mai."

Dylan looked away from the mad woman he called his sister.

" Where is he from? And not everyone eats steak that's still bleeding Mai."

" Well you know me Dyl. Walk the cow by the grill and hand her over!"

Sota decided to finally speak up.

" Cool. And he's from,"

One stare from Kagome told him to end there.

" Never mind."

Mai stopped shaking Inuyasha and looked at Kagome.

" Tell... or else."

" I can't."

Mai tackled Kagome and began tickling her.

" TALK!"

" MAI!"

Dylan tackled Mai off of Kagome and pinned her down while tickling her.

" If she can't tell us then it's not our place to know." _'Doesn't mean we can't investigate.'_

"OK OK! Stop! I give I GIVE!"

Every one looked at them.

" What? It's how I get her to stop... most of the time. So Kagome, is Inuyasha ganna be staying long?"

Sota looked at Dylan.

" I was gonna ask that."

Mai struggled for breath underneath Dylan's weight as she chuckled.

" Kids readin' your mind..."

She flipped him off and sat on his back with him laying flat in a slight daze, causing the others to laugh.

" I'll be going back in two days with Kagome."

" Aw. That's Friday. I wanted to see more of Japan."

Mai gave Inuyasha a suspicious glare.

" Back where?" _' No way I'm ganna let this go. I wanna know.'_

" Actually, I lost my appetite. I'm tired... night."

Mai left to her room and stood by her window, looking out at the darkened shy.

_' I can't see the stars here either...'_

* * *

***Back in the Kitchen***

Dylan looked to the door way his sister left from.

_' Uh oh. She's got that look in her eyes again.'_ " Well, I hope you get back before school Monday. We have a math test next Wednesday."

* * *

***With Mai***

She opened her window and proceeded to climb out. When she touched down she walked over to the bench by the big tree and sat down, looking up to the sky.

" Like stars huh?"

Mai looked beside her to see Inuyasha standing there.

" Yeah. But there's no where left to see the stars properly. I hate all this pollution and madness. It would be nicer if things were like in the past. Clean."

" Yeah. Things are completely different here... Well, there's nothing we can do about it."

* * *

***Inside***

" So Kagome, what's your cat's name?"

" Buyo. Inuyasha likes to play with him when I'm not around."

" Cat's are OK, but I'm more of a dog person. Mai's an any animal person, heheh."

* * *

***Outside***

" No. not for this world. Not this time. People have sealed it's fate. It's just a matter of when the earth decides to take herself back. You know, it's odd that Dylan stays around me with the way I am and all the trouble I get in. Everyone else runs away."

" Well I'm here. And I'm not running. So why do others run? Let me guess, Dylan was the good child."

" Yep."

" So when you got in trouble he'd cover for you?"

" Yeah. I don't know. 'Cause I'm so different, my view of the world's way different, heh and getting in trouble all the time doesn't help, especially with it seeming to be a talent, I just... I was born in the wrong world I guess. As for Dylan, he tried. Everyone knew it was me anyway, so it didn't matter. I was even blamed the rare and few times it actually wasn't me, but he tried hard to get them to think better of me. Sometimes I think he's too good to be around such a bad influence like me. Makes me wounder why he still tries sometimes. Don't get me wrong, I love him and would do anything for him, it's just... he's such a good kid."

" Eh... Wrong world? If you weren't born in the time you were then you wouldn't have met Dylan. Life can be tough,but it'll get better. Especially when there's someone by your side. And the kid has a big heart, like Kagome. So pure, and thinks of others. I can't think if any other way I could live life without her."

" Aw. You really like her don't you?"

Inuyasha blushed and turned his head away.

" Shut up. Anyway, you should head back inside before Dylan and Kagome figure out your out here."

He headed back inside, leaving Mai still sitting on the bench.

_' You'd be surprised.'_

Mai turned her sights up to fall on the moon.

* * *

***Inside***

Dylan was still playing with Buyo when Inuyasha came back in.

" Oh hey Inuyasha. Here, you can play with him now. Hey Kagome, do you need help with your math homework? I'm a whiz at it if you need help."

" Yeah thanks. I'm good at it but can you check to see if I did anything wrong?"

" Sure."

Kagome and Dylan headed up to her room.

" Check math?" _' Is he trying to make a pass on Kagome?'_

Putting Buyo down, he followed them upstairs. Mai was just climbing back into her room through the window when they passed by her room.

" Again?"

" Hehe... yeah."

**Sweat-drop**.

" Busted huh?"

" Oh yeah... busted."

Kagome looked at Mai with a curious look.

" Where were you?"

" She was outside."

They turned to see Inuyasha standing behind them.

" So she went through the window?"

" Habit..."

" She always snuck out at the orphanage through her window to go look at the sky."

" Well at least you're safe. Shall we go Dylan?"

Kagome turned to face down the hall.

" Yeah lets go."

With that they disappeared into Kagome's room. Inuyasha was about to follow when Mai grabbed his arm to stop him.

" Are you spying on them?"

" How did you...?"

" Oh please. You make it so obvious it's just plain sad. You gotta be slow and careful about it. Come on."

She pulled him quietly down the hall to the slightly open door of Kagome's room. They knelt down just as Dylan was finishing explaining something mathematical.

Yuck.

" Oh wow. Thanks Dylan. That makes this equation much easier. If you tutor me like this I'll pass the math test for sure."

" Happy to help. Like I said, I'm a whiz at math. Also, that sounds good. You, me and Mai can study together before the test."

Dylan got an odd feeling they were being watched and looked toward the door. Mai's eyes widened.

" But... How'd he...?"

Before she could finish, her and Inuyasha fell through the doorway.

" Oh dear goth you're heavy. Get off!"

Mai pushed Inuyasha over so she could sit up since he fell on top of her. The sudden ruckus caused Dylan and Kagome to jump and look at the two in the door way.

" Inuyasha!"

" Mai! Why were you spying on us?"

Moment of silence.

" Busted... RUN!"

Mai grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and ran for her room, slamming the door closed. Dylan blankly stared at the door.

" Looks like they thought we were up to something."

" I have a way to teach Inuyasha a lesson for spying... SIT!"

**CRASH**.

They heard Mai's muffled scream of pain from her room down the hall.

* * *

***Mai's Room***

" Damn... It..."

" Stupid... You got us caught."

" I thought he knew I was there. He looked right at he door. Now get..."

With a great heave she pushed him off of her again,

" Off! That's a serious trick man. How does she do that?"

" It's something that she has over me. And I HATE it!"

" That's what you get for spying."

They whipped their heads to the door way, giving Mai a serious case of whiplash.

" Not cool... I feel like music."

Mai crawled over to her night stand and grabbed her music player. Playing _'Jar of Hearts'_ by Christina Perri, she turned it on full blast to block out the rest of the world.

" Well I'm off to bed. Thanks again for the help Dylan."

" Yeah me too. Good night Kagome. Good night Mai. Night Inuyasha."

Dylan left to his room. Mai crawled onto her bed and hummed a lullaby that was then playing and fell asleep while putting Inuyasha to sleep, who was sitting against the wall beside her bed.


	3. First encounter

**Hey. Ok first, To anonymous: 1. Yes Inu if very funny when angry. 2. Sesshomaru is my favorite character as well and I assure you there will be plenty more encounters to come between him and Mai. Second, I have most of this written out, it is just a matter of typing and uploading and blah blah blah. So yeah when I get all of the written parts uploaded I will let you know that the uploads will slow down from there so bare with me. A.T.**

* * *

***Friday After School***

Dylan and Mai were standing with Yuka and the others since Kagome had gone home early to pack.

" So looks like Kagome went home right after school. Too bad... thought we could all hang out for a little while. I guess we'll have

enjoy the weekend without her."

" Pft... yeah, enjoy sitting at the house or going out and getting lost."

Mai rolled her eyes at the sheer thought and put on a scowl.

" At least dog breath wont be able to bug me."

Dylan sweat-dropped while Yuka asked who she was talking about. Then it suddenly clicked.

" Oh! Kagome's boyfriend. He left?"

" Yeah, he said he was taking Kagome with him. I guess she'll be with him for the weekend."

" Right. Anyway we better go. Later."

* * *

***Higarashi House***

They siblings walked into the house to see Kagome packing food into a huge bag.

" OK. 1. I thought you left already. And 2. It looks like you planning to feed a damn army."

" Wow. Mai's right. Do you need help with that bag Kagome?"

" Thanks, but Inuyasha's got it."

" Seriously? It looks like it would take at least three guys to lift that thing..."

Inuyasha, who was previously leaning against the wall, picked up the bag with ease causing Mai's mouth to hang slightly ajar.

" OK. Now I'm positive you're not human. Anyway have fun on your trip or what ever Kagome. I need Dylan for an experiment."

She grabbed a hold of Dylan and went up to her room closing the door behind her and taking a shirt to muffle the room.

" OK. We'll wait till they are outside then we follow them. I have a serious suspicion on those two and we are ganna find out what

they are hiding."

They turned to the door when they heard knocking and Mai quickly kicked the shirt from the door just seconds before it opened

and Kagome walked in.

"Hey I'll see you guys when I get back ok?"

She gave them each a hug while they looked for items for their 'project'.

" Alright. See you when you get back." _'Not.'_

As soon as Kagome left Mai hastily through whatever she deemed needed into her black blood pattern backpack. Dylan never got

over the shock of how she could practical fit an entire room into her bag. Granted, it was a large army like backpack made for the

abuse she put it through. They ran over to the window just as they heard the front door close. They saw Inuyasha and Kagome

heading for the well shack. Mai looked at Dylan for confirmation that they were actually seeing what they were seeing. When they

looked back to the shack the door had just closed and then there was a bright light spilling from the cracks. Mai took this as a sign

to get moving if she didn't wanna lose them. She secured her bag and grabbed Dylan's wrist. She zoomed into his room and threw

some of his clothes and stuff into one of his normal backpacks. Once he slipped it on they were out the door and standing before

the shack. Mai slowly slid open the door and peaked inside. She didn't see anyone. Mai slipped inside with Dylan behind her.

" Where did they go?"

" No idea."

They began walking down the small flight of steps, until Mai's clumsiness decided to show its self by making her trip on air and

face-plant the ground.

"...Ow..."

She got up coughing then dusted the dirt off of her clothes.

" There's only the well in here so where the heck did they go?"

She peered over the edge of the well to peek inside.

" How is it possible? Mai, can you feel that?"

"Yeeeah, that's weird. Let's check it out."

She jumped into the well dragging Dylan along with her. A violet light engulfed them and mystified them until they landed hard on

their butts at the bottom of the well.

" Ow... rough landing."

Mai had a hand on her upper thigh, but when she noticed the sudden light spilling in from above she looked up.

" Yeah no kidding." Dylan sat up from his spot beside her. " Warn a person next time."

" Weren't we in a shack before?"

" Yeah why?"

"Sky."

Mai pointed up to where she was looking. " Are we being punk'd?"

"I don't think they have that show in Japan Dyl."

Mai grabbed her bag the fell off in the landing, thank goth for padding, and got Dylan up and ready to climb. She climbed up behind

him in case he fell, but when he stopped at the top and wouldn't move, she got annoyed and pushed him out. She climbed the

rest of the way out and sat on the edge of the well where Dylan laid sprawled out on the ground beside it.

" I don't think we're in Kansas anymore..."

" Really? Kansas?"

He questioned her choice or reference while sitting up. When he noticed all the grass and trees, he was nothing less than

stunned.

Mai stood on the edge of the well and looked around until she spotted a village a little ways off. She pointed it out to Dylan when

he stood.

" Let's go there."

Dylan nodded but noticed a large tree off in the distance that seemed familiar.

" Hey Mai wait... look." He pointed out the tree in the distance.

" Isn't that..."

" Mai? Dylan?"

They both turned to see Kagome and Inuyasha walking towards them with three other people and a cat following close. Kagome

ran up to them.

" How did you guys get here?"

Mai was as blunt as ever. " The well."

" We saw you two go to the shed. Mai man-handled me and now we're here... Where exactly is here anyway? And who are those

people with you?"

" Man-Handled? You came WITH me!... Anyway, we're here and this place is just..."

Mai took a slow glance around and became completely calm, dropping her voice to just above a whisper.

"... Amazing."

Dylan glanced at her like the was an idiot, which she could be at times. _'Well you DID grab me. Which was not really called for...'_

Inuyasha got right in Mai's face. Bad idea.

" You little sneaks! You were watching us and you followed us here to the Feudal Era!"

Dylan looked at Inuyasha as if he grew a tail to go with his ears.

" The... Feudal... Era?"

Mai busted out laughing.

" I told you I always got into trouble Inu."

She jumped down to the ground and looked around again.

"Dyl, this place is gorgeous!"

She spun around with her eyes closed and her arms out as if she were in a dream.

" Kagome you always come here?"

" Well yeah, but like Inuyasha said, this isn't like our time. The Feudal Era is dangerous."

A little boy who seemed like a mini-elf with a super fluffed tail jumped up on Inuyasha's shoulder.

" Yeah, it's full of scary demons and stuff."

A monk guy walked up beside Mai. " Shippo, you're a demon."

" I'm not a scary demon though."

Mai's eyes were wide as she stared at Shippo. Dylan noticed and and sweat-dropped when Mai snatched Shippo from Inuyasha's

shoulders and hugged him.

" Oh my GOTH! He is so CUTE! Anyway, so what if it's dangerous? I can take care of myself and I can take care of Dylan. Although

don't ask me how because there are things not meant to be known even by Dyl. He knows I hide things."

" It's true. There's a lot of things she doesn't tell me. But i swear... I will find out one day. Umm... Mai you're kind of... hurting

Shippo..."

" Oops..." Mai loosened her grip so that Shippo would look less... blue.

" Also, no you won't. I'm very good at hiding things, but here is a warning to all of you, never go through my bag."

" Mai there are other ways of finding out."

" Yeah, and you'll never find them unless it's a life or death situation, or I'm freaked the fuck out."

" Heh OK Mai whatever."

Everyone stood quiet for a moment while Mai looked out through the trees and breathed in the fresh air deeply.

Mai seemed to almost be in a trance like state.

" No pollution... no artificial lights... no cars and planes... It's paradise."

" Yeah well, it's time for you two to go back."

Mai looked to Inuyasha with a panicked look while backing away toward the tree line.

" No. You'll have to grab me back unconsciously."

Mai took off, leaving he group stunned, Dylan especially.

" Mai... Mai! Come Back!"_ 'S-she left me...'_

Kagome put a hand gently on Dylan's shoulder.

" Inuyasha why did you say that? Now look at what you did."

* * *

***Mai***

She kept running as fast as her feet would carry her.

_' Dylan please forgive me. I can't go back... I can't...'_ " AGH!"

Mai hit the dirt hard. She rubbed her head as she turned, coming face to face with what tripped her.

" Stupid human! Watch were you are going..."

Mai just stared at the weird little green creature before her.

**SNAP!**

" AGH! TALKING RAT!"

She swung her leg back, pushed it into a strong kick and sent the little creature flying. Mai panted from her little panic episode till

she heard a little girls voice from behind her.

" Wow you kicked him far!"

Mai slowly stood and turned to face the child with her hair slightly hanging in her face. Then she noticed a two-headed dragon standing beside the

kid, along with a tall man with long, shining white hair and a huge fluffy boa over his shoulder. One thought ran through Mai's mind.

**HOTTIE!**

Mai quickly looked away from the man when she noticed she was staring and turned her attention to he girl.

" Sorry... about that. Was that your pet rat?"

The little girl shook of her amazed look and smiled at Mai.

" No that was Master Jaken, not a rat. My name's Rin."

" Oh. Well, my friends are probably worried. I should get back... Bye."

Mai tried her best not to look the man in the eye, though she could feel his bored gaze on her, as she nodded respectfully to him

and the dragon. She turned to the direction of her aim and sucked in lungs full of air.

" Sorry Jaken!"

With that she turned back and ran off.


	4. Let's Roll!

**Sorry I was being super lazy. Anywhoozits. To Jennycakes: Thanks I'm glad you like it. We do too. And I'm really glad you like Mai since she's my character. lol Glad i'm doing my girl right. Keep reviewing cause we is liking it. A.T.**

* * *

***Dylan***

" I can't believe sis left me."

" It'll be OK. We'll find her. Oh let me introduce you to the others. The monk is Miroku, the woman next to him is Songo, a demon slayer, and you

already met Shippo. As you can probably tell, he's a fox demon who uses the art of transformation."

Just then, Mai came running into Miroku at full speed, knocking them both to the ground.

" Ow... sorry... freakin' klutz."

" Mai!"

Dylan hug tackled her, then pulled back, slapping her across the face.

" Don't you **EVER** leave me behind like that again!"

Mai held her cheek and looked down.

Miroku stood up. " Why did you run off like that?"

" I'm sorry I just... remembered something and panicked."

" Yeah. You had your brother worrying about you!" Shippo stood in front of Mai.

Mai kept her glance to the green grass beneath her.

" The way he said we were going back... the way his voice sounded, brought back some bad memories. It was before I met Dylan. Before the

orphanage. On instinct I ran... I'm sorry Dylan."

" Mai, even if you don't want to go back, we have that test on Wednesday."

Kagome smiled and patted her big yellow bag. Really... Yellow?

" Thank goodness I came prepared."

Inuyasha gave her a blank look.

" Yeah. You have so many of those books shoved in there it's hard to get to the food."

Mai couldn't even smile and kept her head down when Miroku laid a hand on her shoulder.

" I just can't bring myself to want to go back. There are certain things back in our world I can't forget. The thought of it all... it honestly

scares me."

Dylan gave her an odd and worried look. Anything that could scare Mai, it must have been really bad.

" Nothing scares you... not even Madame Burnvelle, or Tremortan from the orphanage."

Mai didn't even look up.

" We'll be in Japan for a year Mai. A Year! If we do well, then the transfer may turn permanent. We could stay with Kagome in Japan if we keep our

grades up, but for that we have to go back to our time."

Kagome stood beside him looking down kindly at Mai.

" Plus, who would be able to tutor me in math as well as Dylan? And Mai, it really wouldn't be the same without you around. Even if I did just meet

you both last weekend."

Mai seemed to be in a different mind set. Her breathing had become rapid. Her mind had begun flashing memories in front of her eyes... from

before.

She heard just enough to understand what they had said.

" Yeah... I guess we... should..."

Mai grabbed her chest from the pain her lungs were causing her from hyperventilating. Everything went dark and hazy as Mai passed out.

Dylan, Kagome, Miroku and Shippo were immediately be her side with Miroku keeping her from falling over since he was closest.

Inuyasha knelt beside Mai and swiftly picked her up.

"Lets go back to Kaede's."

* * *

***Kaede's Home***

" What has happened Inuyasha?"

Kaede took a glance at the boy standing next to Kagome, then shifted it to the unconscious girl in Inuyashas' arms.

" These are my friends from my time Kaede. The girl is Mai and this is Dylan, her brother."

Mai's eyes slowly opened, just to look upon the person holding her. She freaked out from the closeness and jumped out of his arms, landing hard

on the ground.

" Ooow..."

Kaede gaze the girl a worried glance.

" Dear child are you alright?"

" ... I'll live..."

Mai was laying on the ground and decided she was to lazy to get up herself, so she lifter her arms into the air and looked at Inuyasha.

" Inu, picky up."

" Get yourself up."

He stepped over Mai and began walking away, only to have his ankle grabbed and pulled causing him to ever so 'gently' face-plant the floor.

(**Insert group sweat-drop**)

Miroku looked at Mai in a way that showed his thoughts of,_ 'How is it she's the older sibling?'_

Shippo was just being cute as always.

" I don't get her, but she gets on Inuyashas' nerves. I like her."

Kagome just stood to the side looking on in amusement while Dylan looked exhaustedly at Mai.

" Can you please try to control yourself while in another persons home Mai?"

It was only when Dylan had said it that Mai noticed Kaede. She stood and bowed.

" My apologies for my actions."

" It's alright. Now, you are both friends of Kagome?"

" Yeah, even though we just arrived about a week ago."

Song finally spoke after so much quietness. " Arrived? Are you not from Kagome's time?"

Mai spoke up from the floor with a grumpy dog demon beside her.

" We are but we aren't from Japan. We're from crappy America. It's across the sea. So anyway, what now?"

" Why did you pass out?"

Mai looked to her right, facing Inuyasha. She only shrugged then ignored him. He knew she was avoiding the question. She was strange, but

Inuyasha could tell she was hiding something important.

Dylan wasn't even paying attention to them. " So how long have you been coming here Kagome?"

" Well, it's been so long, I'm not really sure."

Mai could feel the intense burning sensation of Inuyasha's stare in the side of her head.

" Hey Snowbell, you keep staring like that you eyes will fall out."

Shippo, who at this point crawled into Mai's lap, looked up at her.

" Really?"

May started chuckling.

" No, but the Madame always told me that to make me stop looking at her. So, what's the game plan? Can we come here on weekends with you

Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked at Mai in horror, then turned his attention to Kagome and shook his head.

" Sure."

**Mai: SWEET!**

**Inuyasha: NO!**

Kaede walked up behind Mai and rested a hand on the young girls head.

" Inuyasha. It is best if they join you. This one obviously will not take no for an answer, and this world is dangerous. Full of demons and

dangerous people who are out there. They will need your protection like with Kagome."

He looked away to the far wall.

" Feh. Fine, but they better not slow us down. We need to find the jewel shards and any lead on Naraku."

The siblings looked at him in confusion.

" What?"

Mai shot him a mock glare.

" 1. I can kick your tail any given time Tinkerbell. 2. Who the hell is Naraku? And 3. What's the deal with these jewel shards you're looking for?"

Inuyasha puffed up at the challenged tone Mai had on the first statement.

" Yeah right! No **WAY** you'd be able to -"

Mai jumped him and pinned him to the ground while sitting on his back.

" As you were saying?"

**Everyone:** Wow.

**Dylan:** Oh no...

Inuyasha bucked, causing Mai to loosen her grip. He rolled till he was over Mai pinning to to the ground below him. " HAH! As you were saying."

Mai gave him a blank look and needs him in the manly bits, causing all the guys to cringe.

" Told you... I can handle myself."

" Mai! That was uncalled for, as well as painful just to watch. Inuyasha, are you ok?"

He could only nod while Mai walked outside and walked till she noticed she was by the well again. She went to the tree line and leaned against a

thick tree.

_' What is WRONG with me. I'm getting more defensive than usual.'_

Songo walked up to Mai calmly and sat next to her against the tree.

" What's bothering you? It doesn't seem as though you normally would have attacked so harshly."

" Things... happened before Dylan and I met. Some after even... none of which he knows about. All of it scarred me for life, one of those time..."

" Go on."

" Once... a man... held me down with a gun pointed to my skull. Those sort of things don't really frighten me anymore if they would happen... or

they shouldn't but... the way Inuyasha pinned me, it just came rushing back and I panicked."

" Oh, I see. Bad memories surfaced. You know it's not healthy keeping dark secrets like that, even from your brother. My brother and I... we

always told each other everything."

" ... Some secrets are meant for the grave. If he knew even just a few of my secrets, the things I have done or been through, he'd never look at

me the same way again."

" Well he might be worried or something for a while, maybe always, but he is still your brother. Also, you should go apologize to Inuyasha, even if

you only attacked because of a memory."

" I'm ganna hate my self later, I just know it."

* * *

***Kaede's Home***

As Songo brought Mai back inside, Inuyasha sat there glaring daggers at her. Mai sighed heavily before looking him in the eye.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did Inuyasha."

He only looked at her without saying a word.

" Songo I lied. I won't hate my self later... I already do."

Mai walked right back out and headed back to the tree she had previously occupied.

Miroku looked to Songo after Mai was gone.

" Well? What did she say?"

Songo looked over everyone before lightly sighing.

" Bad memory from her past... She momentarily saw Inuyasha as a person that had attacked her. I think if ever there was someone who held

many secrets, it's Mai. I also think that they are slowly consuming her."

Dylan knew his sister hid things, but he never thought they were that bad... maybe ever worse. _' Dark secrets...'_

Kagome looked to Dylan.

" She's never told you anything about her past had she?"

" No. She always avoided answering. I wish she would, but she's not good at expressing her self in certain ways. She hides her real emotions."

" Well what ever is was seemed to have left a deep wound, but I don't think it's the deepest. Inuyasha I know that must have hurt but you

should try to accept her apology, especially now that you know why."

" Fine... but not till the pain stops. She kicks hard."

Inuyasha laid on his back.

" Yeah, she's really good at kick ball and soccer. Even though Mai is really lazy at times she is very good at sports. I'm ganna go see how she's

doing."

Dylan got up and left shooting Inuyasha and apologetic smile.

* * *

***Mai***

" Mai, you're bearing all these secrets isn't good. You have to tell me what happened. You're going to go crazy if you don't tell someone."

" Dyl, I'm already crazy... I can't tell you everything, not yet. For now let's just say drugs and rape were involved and leave it at that ok?"

" Ok. When you're ready, I'll listen."

" Thanks... Is Inuyasha ok? I know I kick hard."

" Let's hope he recovers fast and leave it at that."

Mai nodded and stood up.

" Well, if he doesn't then he is more of a sissy than I thought hehe..." Mai held her hand out. " Come on."

Dylan took her hand and stood.

" Mai he isn't from out time remember? Cut him a little slack."

" Dyl, he's a demon, I think he can handle it."

* * *

***Kaede's Home***

When they walked in, Mai noticed Inuyasha was better but a turned a little pale when he was her. She sighed and sat in the corner furthest from

his, keeping her gaze to he floor while everyone looked between the two of them. Dylan thought the tension was a bit too thick.

" Ok since we are ganna start coming along to help, where are we heading?"

Songo understood what he was doing and joined in.

" How about North? We haven't gone there in a while, or perhaps Northeast."

" True, plus you three can ride Kilala and go back to the well before your test."

Kagome nodded in agreement with Miroku.

" Sounds good. I just need a quick over study and I know Dylan will do fine. What about you Mai?"

Mai kept her gaze to the ground without a word.

" I always help Mai study for a test, she's not very good at them, or math for hat matter."

" Well looks like we are ganna depend on you then Dylan."

Inuyasha shot Dylan a look that said 'Hands Off!' Dylan held his hand up. _'No need to be jealous. You're the only one in her heart.'_

**ACHOO.**

Mai rubbed her nose on a handkerchief she had in her bag.

" You ok?"

" Yeah... I'm good. Just a random sneeze."

She sniffed and rubbed the back of her head where it hit the wall. She has some seriously strong sneezes. Miroku smiled in Mai's direction.

" You must be on some bodies mind."

" Question is who? Maybe it was that little girl from the forest, or the tall guy she was with. I dought it would be the imp they were with that I

confused for a rat. I gatta say though, he made a good football. Hehehe."

Inuyasha gave and odd look.

_' A guy traveling with a girl and an imp...'_ " Sesshomaru..."

Mai looked at him oddly.

" Who?"

" Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older brother. He's a vicious demon when he wants to be. He and Inuyasha don't really get along."

" Talk about sibling rivalry. He even tried to kill Inuyasha a few times in the past."

Dylan looked around at the others.

" Damn."

Mai smiled like an idiot.

" He was cute..."

Everyone looked at Mai like she was mad! Which she was.

" **WHAT?**" Inuyasha shot to his feet.

Dylan shook his head and Kagome sweat-dropped while Inuyasha turned away from Mai.

" Ugh fine. If you're ganna act like that then I just wont talk anymore."

" GOOD!"

Oh joy.

" Inuyasha!"

" What?"

Kagome gave up in exasperation. She muttered 'sit'.

**CRASH.**

And down he went.

Kaede shook her head at the young foolishness.

" It never ends."

Mai stood from her corner and headed for the door.

" We should get going. Let's Roll! By ma'am."

" Just Kaede is fine, and goodbye."

* * *

***Nightfall***

Mai's stomach growled a little louder every few steps she took.

" I want food."


	5. Big Sister Say What?

**OMG I NEED FUNIONS! But for now I will settle for hot Cheeto fries. Moving on. I'm sick oh ignoring the lol so I'm ganna start using it. A.T.**

* * *

Dylan looked to Mai's stomach and laughed.

" Let's stop for the night. Besides any longer and Mai's stomach will attack."

" Damn right it will!"

Mai dropped herself by tree.

" Oh thank goth! My legs have been jellyfied. lol."

Miroku looked to Mai.

" Why do you say that?"

" What? Goth? Cause I don't refer to god. So as not to insult people, I say goth. Besides that's what I am."

" So what's a goth?"

Mai sweat-dropped while his question drew the others attention.

_' This is just sad.'_

Dylan Shook his head.

" It's the Feudal Era Mai. Goth wasn't even thought of yet. It means a dark person."

" NAIVE! That is a lie! Let me clarify first by saying that is SO not it and you mean personality. Goth is based off a type of music that appeals to

people with a darkish personality or blah. Although over the years it's watered down... Sigh... like everything else good in life. Anyway, I myself am

a goth but being so doesn't really mean you have to have a super dark personality or be depressed or any of that noise. It's a style of life and

things like that. But in the end, it's all just a label."

Mai takes a sip of water that Kagome gave her then looks at all the confused faces.

" I lost you didn't I..."

***Group Nod***

Dylan smiled at Mai and all her oddness.

" If only you held that that much enthusiasm for school. Especially math."

She shot him a blank look.

" Oh yeah, ha ha real funny."

" So what are these jewel shards you're looking for exactly." Kagome went into a full explanation. ( To which my ass is WAY to lazy to type. MEH!)

**Mai + Dylan**: Wow.

Mai pulled her hair up into a high ponytail then wrapped it into a large messy bun.

" Sounds like a hell of a woman."

Inuyasha went on to explain about Kikyo and what Naraku did. Dylan questioned how it returned after all this time.

" Through Kagome. She's Kikyo's reincarnation."

" Cool... but complicated." Mai spoke but was muffled by the huge bites of apple in her mouth.

" That's why we journey around looking for the shards and try to keep Naraku from getting them. He has almost all of them."

" Sooo... bad guy right?"

" Pretty much."

Dylan took a bite of his orange.

" How did the jewel break into shards?"

Kagome explained, but when she got to the part about how it actually broke she because embarrassed.

" LOL! If it was me that birdy would have been lunch."

Mai smirked while rubbing her still half empty belly. She's like a freaking cow, multiple stomachs.

" Eew. It was a demon Mai! That's nasty!"

" Still a bird."

Mai finished her apple then moved on to a bag of Funions!

" The key, dear brother, is to not. be. picky."

" Well I came prepared with plenty of food so no need to worry about her eating strange things Dylan."

" That's never stopped her before. Oh by the way Kagome, could you teach me how to cook?"

" Sure. What about Mai?"

" I can cook pretty well, I just have no problem surviving off a twig. Thanks though."

" This actually works out well then. I tutor you and Mai, and you teach me to cook. I'd have asked Mai already but the Madame wouldn't let Mai

anywhere near the kitchen."

" HEY! I said I wasn't the one who put the can in the over! It was stupid Tom! That jerk..."

Dylan rolled his eyes. He knew she didn't because he saw Tom do it right after Mai walked out of said kitchen after getting a juice. But of course

no one listened.

" Besides, Mai's good with survival skills. One time she disappeared for a few days, having the whole orphanage in an uproar looking for her.

Turns out she was in a cave a half a mile away, and she disappeared because she stole all the cookies."

" lol I'm not sure what that really had to do with survival considering I basically lived off those things, but It showed my thieving skills. She didn't

even notice i had taken them until After the whole thing. Though in the end the old hag made me clean her office for a month. I think what you're

thinking of is the camping trip Dyl. That's when I wondered off for a couple days. lol I had Madame in such a panic, and I was only a couple yards

away."

" Oh yeah. That was funny. She was star gazing that night she was gone. Where we live you can't really see then at all."

Dylan looked up to the night sky, then his jaw dropped.

" Oh wow. Mai, you're ganna love this. Look up."

Mai aimed her gaze to the sky. The face she had was of sheer amazement, so much so that it looked like she was ganna cry. She slowly stood.

" Oh my goth..."

Kagome and the others looked up as well.

" I keep forgetting we can't see this where we live with all the lights."

Miroku shrugged. " We're used to it but it does look incredible."

Mai didn't hardly notice the tears spilling from her eyes.

" We're ganna get to see this every time we come here with Kagome. Especially with vacation coming up next month."

Mai wiped away the tears before they were noticed.

"It's not possible to really get used to something as beautiful as this."

Mai leaned against the tree, slowly sitting against it and falling asleep, never once turning her head from the sky.

Shippo sat next to her.

" Wow. She fell asleep quick."

" Yeah she does when she's looking at the sky, day or night. It's getting late. Let's try to get some sleep... night."

Dylan yawned as he laid down in the soft grass.

* * *

***Early Morning***

Mai was sneaking around, trying to catch a frog she had her eye on for a little prank. She caught it just as Shippo awoke.

" What are you doing?"

Shippo rubbed the sleep from his eyes as Mai shushed him. She snuck over to Inuyasha and laid the frog on his head.

" This'll be good..."

She whispered to herself as she stood straight.

" Good morning guys. Wakey Wakey. We've got walkin' to do."

Dylan yawned, but froze when he saw what Mai did.

" Um... Inuyasha..."

Everyone else was trying, and failing, to hold in the laughs.

Inuyasha yawned as well, then he noticed the others as they let loose a flurry of laughter.

" What?"

**RIBBIT**.

Inuyasha freaks out instantly, causing Mai and the others to loose control. The all fell over laughing.

" Aww. Inu has a new friend."

Mai was holding her sides.

" Get Off!"

The frog hopped away into the forest while he turned to the group.

" Who put that thing on my head?"

Dylan was still fighting giggles.

" Calm down Inuyasha. It was funny. Not saying it was me, but we all had a good laugh about it."

Mai trying her best to breath.

" Except... for the frog! LOL! It was scared shitless!"

Inuyasha glared at Mai as she composed her self and gave an innocent smile.

" Not buyin' it Mai."

" Oh fine. Guilty as charged."

Dylan didn't even have to guess. Miroku looked up to see smoke coming up over he tree line.

" I see smoke."

Kagome looked in the same direction.

" Hey Inuyasha, is that a town ahead?"

He jumped up into the trees for a better look.

" Yeah."

He jumped back down to rejoin the others.

Mai jumped in joy.

" Yes! Town means bath. Bath means CLEAN! Let's go!"

" Mai, smoke isn't a good thing." _' But a bath does sound good.'_

Dylan was in his own thoughts till Mai started walking. " Never know."

* * *

***Town***

They arrived only to find the town in burnt ruins. Mai walked forward a ways.

" What the hell happened?"

Miroku cautiously walked to a burnt structure.

" This isn't good, the damage is fresh."

Mai looked around till she noticed prints on the ground. She kneeled down and inspected them closely.

" Mai?"

" What ever caused this isn't human."

Inuyasha sniffed the air as Mai pulled a bat from her bag, following the tracks.

" Mai get back here!"

Inuyasha followed after Mai. Dylan and the others turned and immediately began to follow.

" Mai!"_ ' Damn it. Why do you always run towards the danger?'_

Mai ran for a minute before she came to a sudden stop, the others right behind her.

Inuyasha stopped directly behind her.

" What?"

Mai's grip on the bat tightened as a huge, black shadow dog with blazing red eyes came out from the shadows. Shippo clung to Kagome and was

slightly shaking.

" What is that?"

The demon dog kept it's eyes on Mai as Mai spoke, also keeping her eyes on the creature.

" It's what did this."

Mai stood stone still as she watched the blood drip from the creatures lips.

" You have a familiar scent."

A deep raspy voice came from the creature in front of Mai.

" You sick bastard."

Mai raised her bat a little higher as her eyes and face where unreadable.

Dylan looked around for a weapon while Mai and the dog had a stare down.

_' This demon seems... so familiar, but I've never seem it before...'_

The demon shifted its weight slightly.

" So, you have returned."

Mai was confused but didn't show it.

" The queen will be most pleased."

With that, it turned and disappeared into the shadows.

" HEY! Get back here!"

Mai tried to take off after it but Inuyasha grabbed a hold of her and held her tight.

" Let me go!"

" No! You can't go after it!"

" Why not?"

Dylan came a step closer.

" What did it mean be she returned? And what queen?"

Kagome stood by him with Shippo still clinging to her.

" Is it possible Mai is a reincarnation of someone? Maybe a princess?"

" A princess?"

Shippo and the others looked to Mai who was still being held by Inuyasha. Miroku looked to Mai in thought.

" Yes. The demon did seem to know you. I wounder if that's why it didn't attack her once it saw her."

Songo stood beside Miroku, also in thought.

" It's possible. But I've never heard of human royalty controlling demons."

" I'm not sure about that part about being human."

Everyone looked at Mai who now stood still in Inuyasha's grasp with her gaze and bat aimed to the ground.

"There's something I've never shown anyone."

She stepped away from Inuyasha and turned to the others with her left hand lifted to chest level, a ways from her body. It became engulfed in a

purple flame.

" You know Dyl, how I became an orphan? It was all over the news... remember?"

" Um... I remember seeing an apartment complex burning. It was you? Because of that?"

He and the others had their eyes on the flame.

" Many people were killed. But no one really knows what happened. Some guys were trying to rob us... and my dad was killed trying to fight them

off, and they raped and killed my mom in front of me. I was still really little then. They came after me next. When they got too close, I blacked out.

All I remember is a flash of light, and their bodies in ashes at my feet. The apartment was burnt and on fire, as well as some walls that were

broken down. I passed out. I only remember waking in a hospital after that. I ran away at night and lived on the streets for a few years before I

got caught shop lifting. They took me to the orphanage then, and I was around 8 years old. When I sat alone in my room, this flame would start

appearing in my hands. I didn't come out of my room till I got some control over it, enough to hide it from everyone else."

" I wounder what it means."

" I don't know. I was adopted by those people, so it could mean anything."

" You were? I though those were your real parents."_ ' Mai's more like me than I ever realized.'_

Inuyasha stepped a little closer to Mai and the flame still blazing in her hand.

" Hm. So, this power emerged when you were in danger? It could prove useful on our journey since you say you can control it, unlike Dylan."

" Inuyasha! How rude! SIT!"

**CRASH**.

" In a way, he's right. What good am I?"

" I'm more dangerous than useful. And don't think like that Dylan. I can't really control it that well so I refuse to use it. A lot of shit happened to me

and I still never used it. If anyone found out, they'd use me for it."

Kagome nodded in understanding.

" I see. You're definitely a target then."

Dylan suddenly became worried.

" You mean Naraku will come after her?"

Miroku stepped towards Dylan.

" He'll probably send Kagura or one of his other incarnations after her."

" Incarnations?"

Kagome once again took up explaining things.

" Oh. So that's why you're after him. The jewel shards make him stronger and harder to defeat."

Mai extinguished the flame.

" Well damn."

Miroku looked directly at Mai.

" And anything that can make him more powerful, he goes after it."

" So he'll be after me."

Inuyasha laid a hand on her shoulder.

" Exactly. So we can't let him get you."

" Great. Now I'm basically being babysat."

" Unless you don't use your powers in front of him."

Inuyasha turned to Dylan.

" That would work, if he didn't have the saimyosho."

Mai shot him a dumb look.

" Ok you lost me..."

" Naraku's poisonous insects." Songo looked around as she said this.

Mai's face went blank.

" Oh ok. So I just won't use it ever."

Inuyasha turned his gaze back to her.

" Well if the insects aren't around then you can."

Dylan looked at Mai.

" So why didn't you tell me about your gift Mai? Were you ever ganna tell me?"

" Look, I didn't want to repeat my past, plus you know kids at the orphanage eavesdrop. I couldn't risk it or put you in danger."

" I understand but what about outside? You could have told me then."

" After the accident I was being watched. The government found it strange that that explosion came from my apartment, yet the bodies were

turned to ash and I was mostly unharmed. Even when I ran away I was watched, but they had no definite proof so they couldn't do anything to

me. Here in Japan, they have no jurisdiction, also I'll be 18 soon enough and I won't have to go back to that Orphanage, and I could adopt you

legally as my brother and get you out. Although it's the government... they'll find a way to find me. I'm not safe anywhere."


	6. Remember

**Thanks loads for those who have reviewed and like it. Me and my friend who owns Dylan, who needs some lovin's too people, Love getting the love for this story. I'm typin' as much as i can. I have literally been siting here on my butt doing nothing but type, post, and fight off the ants that are trying to take over my bathroom with bug spray all day. And right now as i'm typing it is 10 at night. I plan to keep sitting here and type till I drop. A.T.**

* * *

" That must be difficult."

" You have no idea. It's one thing to be watched, but it's another knowing. The slightest twitch and they think something is ganna happen."

" Speaking of being watched..."

Dylan looked around.

" I feel like we are now so let's get moving."

Shippo climbed onto Mai's shoulder.

" Now that you mention it, I do feel like somethings watching us."

Inuyasha started walking.

" Let's get moving."

In the shadows, the demon dog and a small group of others lurked, watching the group looked back over her shoulder, then slowly turned back

and followed after the others. She ran up beside Inuyasha after handing Shippo off to Kagome. In a very hushed voice she whispered into his ear.

" Something is following us."

" Yeah, and it feels awful familiar."

Dylan saw red eyes a few feet away hidden in the brush.

" Guys, we aren't alone."

Mai holds up the bat she still held and grew an angry look.

" Why are you following us?"

The demons spread around them in the brush all spoke in hushed voices about '_follow the princess_','_take to the queen_', and '_obey the queen_'.

Mai was starting to get really pissed about being followed in this world as well.

" FUCK OFF! You're no better than the government 'dogs' back home.!"

The huge demon dog from the village walked out of the shadows and stood before Mai.

" You're a persistent bastard you know that? Sorry but I don't go for animals."

Dylan came up beside Mai defensively.

" You're not taking her!"

Mai grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her without taking her eyes off the beast while Inuyasha stepped in front of Mai.

" Hmph. The princess shouldn't be with the likes of you boy."

Dylan's eyes changed to a striking ice blue. " What did you say?"

Mai held his hand tightly in hers.

" Don't you touch him!"

She was seething, her every word dripping venom as the shadow dog stepped closer. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsuiga and pointed it at the dog. The

demon dog looked upon Dylan's face in shock and lowered it's voice to a whisper.

" Those eyes... where have... No. It couldn't be."

Inuyasha was getting pissed.

" Stop whispering to your self n' get ready to die!"

Mai held Dylan's hand tightly as she turned and ran in the other direction.

" We'll find a safe place to hide and find the others later."

" Where are we going to hide that that demon won't find us?"

" I'll think of something."

They kept running until Mai ran into something hard but soft at the same time, causing her to bounce back into Dylan knocking them both to the

ground.

" Ow... I'm sorry."

Mai looked up and her eyes grew wide.

" It's you again."

She locked eyes with the man from before until she heard running paws coming through the brush. She stood, pulling Dylan up with her and

pulled him behind her.

A slightly smaller shadow demon stood before her.

" Princess, you must come with us now. But first, I will dispose of the boy."

Mai pulled a hunting knife out of her black steel capped combat boots.

" Touch him and I'll spill your innards."

The little girl from before, Rin, came through the brush behind the man.

" Lord Sesshomaru?"

She looked at the demon then at Mai. The rat soon appeared beside her.

" Rin! Leave Lord Sesshomaru... You Again?"

" Oh goth damn it, not the rat again..."

" Mai..."

Dylan pulled her attention back to the demon in front of her.

" Hmph. Just like you princess. Don't think we will stop. We will return for you."

It disappeared into the shadows, again.

" Get back here Damn It!... You can try till the sun burns out, I'm never going with you pricks."

She heard a whisper about returning faintly in the distance. Mai turned her attention to those behind her and Dylan. She looked down and saw the

rat. Her eyes went wide. Jaken just looked up at her till realization hit him.

" You brat. Don't you dare!"

Mai freaked out and began stomping on him.

" Die ugly rat... frog... THING!"

Dylan sweat-dropped.

" Mai, did you really have to squish him?"

He turned to Sesshomaru.

" I'm sorry about Mai."

He pushed on the back of Mai's head causing her to bow.

" Say sorry."

Mai looked up at the man while blushing.

" Sorry..."

Sesshomaru just looked at her and only hummed his response.

Dylan stood straight again, turning to Mai.

" I wounder if Inuyasha and the others are safe."

" I'm sure they're fine." This caught Sesshomaru's attention.

" You travel with my foolish little brother."

" Yeah, so? Although he is fun as hell to pull pranks on."

Mai giggled, but instantly threw her hands over her mouth as her eyes grew a little wide. Dylan turned to her in shock.

" Mai... Did you just...?"

" NO! I. Do. NOT. GIGGLE! Bye Sesshomaru, maybe we'll meet again."

Mai grabbed a hold of Dylan's hand and headed back the way they came. Sesshomaru watched Mai as she and Dylan ran off.

* * *

***Mai and Dylan***

" Mai... I heard you giggle!"

**GASP**.

" You LIKE him! THE APOCALYPSE! Then again, he does seem to have that kind of personality that you like. Eh yeah... I can see that."

" SHUT UP!"

" Who does Mai like?"

A voice came from behind them and they turned.

" NO ONE!"

Mai turned to Dylan.

" I have never, and Will Never, GIGGLE! **EVER**!"

Mai turned away from the others.

Kagome came up to Dylan.

" Did something happen?"

" Later... Is everyone alright?"

Shippo clung to Kagome.

" That was scary. They kept coming at us no matter how many times we killed them."

Miroku and Sango stood beside Kagome.

" They were after the princess."

" But Mai isn't a demon or a princess, is she?"

Mai turned to them and threw her hands up.

" THANK YOU! I'm not some missing princess! A demon maybe but not a princess."

Mai pointed at Dylan again.

" And I don't like that guy. Let's get going."

Dylan looked at Kagome.

" Kagome. When is the exam?"

" Um. Wednesday but it's... Mai what day is it?"

Mai thought about it.

" Let's see, we came Friday and then I passed out so we were at Kaede's for the night, then we campt out. And given how late it's getting right

now, I'd say late Sunday... Shit we have school tomorrow!"

Dylan looked to the others.

" Please Inuyasha, it's an important exam and we have to study."

" Damn I really hate those things. FINE! How long you guys ganna be gone for?"

Kagome turned to him.

" Four days. Just until a day or so after the test."

**Mai and Inuyasha: WHAT?**

Mai gave Kagome a look of other depression.

" Why the day after? Why not come back right after the test?" Kagome and Dylan looked at Mai like she was having a dummy moment.

" I like to spend time in my own era."

" And I wanna try out for some clubs, besides Kagome's mom os probably worried about us.

Mai sighed.

" Fine. For Kagome's mom."

* * *

***On Way To Well***

" So we have two days to study."

" I Hate Exams."

" Don't worry I'll help you both study. After all, I am a genius at math."

" Yeah... rub it in Dyl."

Dylan stuck his tongue out at him.

* * *

***Well***

Kagome yawned.

" It's late. Thanks for helping us study a little on the way."

" No problem. LOL. Poor Mai passed out."

Inuyasha walked up beside Kilala.

" I got her."

Mai mumbled in her sleep while cuddled up to the warmth of his arms.

* * *

***Higarashi House - Mai's Room***

Inuyasha laid Mai in her bed gently then noticed tears sliding down her cheek.

_' What is she dreaming about?'_

* * *

***Mai's Dream***

_-Night of the Accident-_

_" Momma? Daddy?"_

_" Hey little girl."_

_A man covered in shadow made a grab at little Mai as she backed away. Another man stood beside him._

_" Imagine the fun we could have with this one..."_

_They got closer as Mai's eyes grew in panic._

_" No! Go Away!"_

_Her little hands began to glow and in a flash of light the men were gone, ashes on the floor at her feet. The people outside surrounding the building heard _

_the screams of those men and saw the flash of light. Little Mai saw her parents bodies and fell to her knees._

* * *

***Mai's Room***

Mai shot up from her bed in a cold sweat, screaming. The others came running in while Inuyasha stood beside her bed.

" Mai what happened?"

Dylan ran to his sisters side in a panic.

Mai gasped for air.

" Yeah just... falling wakes a person up hehe."

Dylan and Kagome sweat-dropped as my fained innocence.

" Well might as well start getting ready. The exam is tomorrow and today is ganna be full of studying."

" Hmm. I'm still deciding what club I want to try out for; Archery, dueling, tennis... I don't know."

Mai looked at Dylan.

" Try dueling. You've always said you wanted to try that."

Dylan asks Kagome about clubs while they left back to their rooms.

* * *

***Wednesday Higarashi House***

**RING RING.**

" Hey Sota, could you get that?"

Kagome called to her little brother from somewhere in the house.

" Sure thing."

" Hello Higarashi residence."

" Oh hey Dylan. Ok I'll tell then. Yeah, see you later."

Mai and Kagome walked into the living room.

" Hey kid. Who was it?"

" It was Dylan. He said he just got out of dueling club and he's on the was home."

" Any chance he met a girl?"

" Who knows. Why Kagome? You like him?"

" No. You know I like Inuyasha. I just think it would be cute if he did. Plus, Dylan isn't bad looking."

" True, but if so, I'm ganna have to check for myself."

" What do you mean? Can't he handle it himself?"

" Oh, it's not that. I just don't want some psycho stalker after my brother in the future. For example, Marisa... or Tina... or Kelly... They were all bat

chiz crazy, and not in the good way like me."

Sota gave Mai a funny look.

" There's a difference?"

" Yep. There's bad crazy that stalk you in your sleep, steal your underwear and belong in a mental incarceration facility, and then there is the fun,

good and lovable crazy like me."

Mai smiled a Cheshire smile.

* * *

***Dylan***

_' Man, the sunset is beautiful.'_

Dylan was walking home alone, getting the feel of the new surroundings at night. He heard a bouncing sound and looked to his right where he

saw a little girl chasing her bouncy ball down the stairs.

" My ball!"

" I got it."

Dylan caught the ball as it hit the last step.

" Mio! Mom said not to play with that ball near the stairs."

" Sorry Mayu."

A girl around Dylan's age stood in the door way to a shrine dressed in a priestess gown and looked from her sister to Dylan who stood here with

the ball. Dylan's jaw dropped.

" Whoa..."

" Hi, sorry she... Hey, I've seen you. You're one of the exchange students from America right?"

Dylan shook off the daze and nodded.

" Yeah my sister and I came from America."

" Cool. Well, maybe I'll see you in school."

Mayu took the ball and Mio's hand and went inside.

" Yeah... sure. See ya."


	7. Demons' need Love too

**Ok I know knocked out a whole chapter in one day. Awesome. I have no life apparently. ANYWAY! enjoy my little chicklettes. A.T.**

* * *

***Higarashi House***

" I'm Back."

Dylan went up to his room and sat his stuff down by his desk just as Mai came running into his room, taking a dive for his bed.

" So how was club?"

" Fun, and on the way home I met someone."

" Cool..."

Mai yawned and curled up in a ball, falling asleep.

_' Geez sis, nice to see you're so interested in my meeting a cute girl.'_

* * *

***Mai's Dream***

_Mai was running down an ally way to a group of guys standing around smoking. She aimed for the taller red head._

_" Chaz! Hide me!"_

_" Mai what did you get your self into this time?_

_Tai, a brunette hulk of a human male standing next to Chaz, gave Mai a look that said ' And why do you always come to us?'_

_" Seriously."_

_" No Time! Now hid me!"_

_" MAI!"_

_A huge mass with tan skin and short black hair stood at the end of the ally way glaring at Mai._

_" SHIT!" Mai took off and jumped the wall._

* * *

Mai awoke gasping for breath. She looked towards Dylan's desk to see him asleep over some papers. Mai went over to him and gently lifted him

from the chair, and slowly took him over to his bed. She laid him down carefully and kissed his forehead.

" Sweet dreams little brother."

Mai quietly went to her room and sat in the window space enjoying the night breeze while reading 'The Purple Emperor' while singing 'Still Doll'.

(**Dead seriousness, this is an awesome book and the 'Faerie War' which is the prequel to much goodness.**)

* * *

***Morning***

Dylan woke up in his be.

_' I could have sworn... Mai'_

Dylan smiled and got ready.

* * *

***Kitchen***

" Hey Dylan, how was dueling yesterday?"

Sota was sitting next to Dylan while they ate breakfast which was awesome. Since Mai was up the rest of the night, she proceeded to make

waffles for everyone with a side of bacon.

" It was fun."

" Can you show me what you learned?"

" I suppose but I really didn't learn much yet."

" Ok cool. Thanks Dylan."

Kagome sat down next to Mai.

" So?"

" So what?"

" Did you meet any girls at dueling?"

" Not really, but I met two girls on the way home."

Mai and Kagome gave him a slightly shocked look while Dylan looked up from his bacon instantly.

(**ALL THE BACON!**)

" Alright Dylan! Were they cute?"

" Well... the younger sister was a little cutie. And the older sister was... really cute."

Mai blank stared him.

" And Dylan has LEFT the building ladies and gentlemen."

Mai shakes her head and snaps her fingers by Dylan's ear.

" Ok Romeo. Time to go."

(**Sounds like it belongs in a Disney song or something ~think Jimmy Neutron~ don't it? **

**~Ok Romeo, **

**time to go.**

**So let's get it started, **

**it's time to flow!~ **

**...Sorry.**)

Dylan was in La La Land.

" And she goes to our school..."

" HeLLOO! Wake Up!"

Kagome ignored Mai, trying to stifle a laugh.

" Really? What's her name?"

" Mayu. She's also a priestess."

Mai looked at him carefully, taking in all the information she could on this girl.

" Really? A shrine priestess?"

" Yeah! A modern day shrine priestess."

" Wow... You must have it bad huh?"

" I just met her Kagome. I don't even know her last name."

" Well then ask her next time you see her."

" Eh... yeah..."

* * *

***After school***

Eri and the others were standing out front of the school.

" Hey Dylan, you going to hang with us today?"

" Sorry I can't. I have dueling club."

Mai started a bet with he three girls on if the girl Dylan had met the other day was in the dueling club.

" She isn't."

Dylan called over his shoulder as her left he girls for club.

Mai lost.

" Damn It Dyl! I lost my last 5. Now I'm broke till I hit up an ATM."

He ran into someone on his way to club and looked to see it was Mayu.

" Sorry. Hey, it's you, the guy from he other day! I didn't know you were in dueling."

* * *

***Higarashi House***

Mai walked home alone since she left earlier than Kagome. When she got there, she went up to her room and took a nap. Kagome was sitting in

the living room with Sota.

" Is Mai OK sis?"

" Hm? Yeah she's fine. Mai lost a bet over the girl Dylan met. I think her name was Mayu."

" Mayu... Wait! Her younger sister Mio is in my class. I've had a crush on her since day one."

" Oh! That's what he meant when he said the younger sister was a cutie. Lol."

" Yeah... real cute."

Sota went to La La Land like Dylan before him.

* * *

***Mai***

Mai woke up from her nap with a soft yawn.

_'Meh. I'm so going back tomorrow. But I don't think I will be coming back.'_

Mai took all her things and put them into her gorilla bag. Mai had the power to change the size of objects, but she would never let that slip out.

She shrunk all her things and put them into a pouch and left a few necessities normal sized. Kagome knocked on the door.

" Hey Mai, dinner is almost ready. Dylan called again saying he's going to be a bit late. He said he was talking with Mayu and he basically is going

on a first date with her. Oh I can't wait to hear about it!"

" Lol. Yeah same here. I'll be down soon."

* * *

***After Dinner***

" I'm back."

" Hey, welcome back. Tell us what happened between you and Mayu. Was it a date?"

" Well, originally it wasn't, we were just talking. She watched me at dueling club and we went to Wacdonalds after that. I walked her home and

met her family and that's it."

" Already met the family? Lol. You're moving quick bubby, but it's cute. I'm glad for you."

" Well, I'm working up to an actually relationship, but I'm taking it step by step. Besides, I don't know if she thought it was a date or not."

Dylan looked down blushing but was still smiling.

" Aw. You're blushing. Now all the girls at school will be jealous."

" Why do you say that sis?"

" Mai and I heard some girls talking about Dylan today. I was afraid she was ganna attack them with some of the

things that were saying."

( **Think as many dirty thoughts as possible, then throw in some crazy stalkerness.**)

" I was going to say something, but You choked me by pulling my on my hoodie."

" Wow Kagome. Usually that doesn't stop her."

" She bribed me with mint chocolaty-chip ice cream."

" I've had a lot of practice with Inuyasha. Although with Mai I can't stop her by saying 'sit'."

**CRASH.**

" Let me guess."

Dylan looked behind him.

" Oops..."

The door slid open quickly with an angry half demon standing on the other side.

" Ugh. I curse the day... you came up with that work Kagome."

Mai fell over, laughing so hard she was crying.

" What an obedient dog! AGH HA HA!"

Kagome held a hand over her mouth to keep the giggles from escaping.

" Stop it Mai."

" Poor Inuyasha. How did you do that Kagome?"

" Kaede. She calls the beads around his neck 'the beads of subtrigation'. That happens every time I say the trigger word."

" Oh so all you have to do is say sit?"

Mai looked at Inuyasha expectantly.

" Aw, so it only works when you say it?"

Kagome nodded the the very disappointed girl.

" Can I get a set of those beads?"

Inuyasha mumbled something about 'stupid' and Kagome gave the command.

**CRASH.**

Kagome ignored him and turned back to Mai.

" I don't think she has anymore. They belonged to her sister."

Dylan looked confused.

" Was her sister a priestess too?"

" Yeah. her sister was Kikyo."

" So wait, if originally the beads belonged to Kikyo, how is it that you can use the beads?"

Inuyasha sat up while glaring at the three sitting before him.

" She's her reincarnation."

" So you were a bad ass priestess in your past life! Awesome."

" Yeah I guess."

Kagome looked to Inuyasha who kept a sad gaze to the floor. Dylan followed her gaze.

" Inuyasha is something wrong?"

" No."

He abruptly stood and walked outside. Mai stood and followed him outside where he sat on the bench she did the last time they were alone. She

sat next to him and waited a moment before speaking.

" Thought you could use the company."

He only grunted in reply.

" You still have feelings for her even though you care for Kagome."

He looked at Mai next to him who was looking up at he few stars the were visible.

" Though one is supposed to share love with a special person, some people have more than one. Your feelings for Kikyo are a bit stronger, I can

tell. I can understand that."

" Yeah..."

" Well, I see nothing wrong with that in all honestly. I mean, you do care for Kagome right? So that counts for something in my book... You know...

right now, you just seem like a big sweety bear that needs love just like everyone else."

Mai kissed his cheek and stood , turning to face him while stepping in front of him.

" You're growing on me hound dog. Kind of like... an older brother."

Mai turned and began walking back to he door.

" Can never have to many brothers."

Mai said to herself, thinking of the boys she ran around with on the streets, not knowing that Inuyasha heard her.


	8. Mai's New Toy

**Herro Hawesome People of Le World! I'm glad you people like it so far, even have a follower. LOVE IT! I'm having a caffeine crash and i need to stay awake cause my friend is coming to pick me up at 11:30 to go to her house. AT NIGHT! I'm so nocturnal lol. Any strudel, Enjoy chappy 8. A.T.**

* * *

Mai walked through the door. Kagome and Dylan looked up at her from their discussion.

" Is he OK?"

" Yeah, he's fine. Just wanted some air."

Inuyasha walked up behind Mai and stood there. Mai tilted her head back with it landing against his chest being that he was about a head and a half

taller than her, even with her favorite buckle steel-capped combat boots she was shorter than him by at least a head. She looked at him as he looked

down at her smile that was sweetly spread across her face.

" Hi there."

He smiled back at her and lightly pushed her forward so they were inside. Dylan and Kagome looked at each other questioning the sudden kindness

between the two figures before them that always fought.

" Welcome back. Sorry we brought up bad memories."

" It's OK... You guys should get some sleep. We're leaving tomorrow."

The all nodded and left for their room, though Dylan stopped and stood before Inuyasha handing him something.

" Here Inuyasha..."

" What is it?"

" You were going through my bag before and I bet it was this band that Mai made for me a couple years ago while us orphans were making them for

each other. She made some for guys the other day in her spare time. She's always making stuff with what ever she has on hand."

Inuyasha looked at the light blue woven strings of plastic with small, smooth white beads shaped like a sea shell and could smell the scent of the ocean

wafting off of it.

" Yeah, this is it, but why does it smell like the ocean?"

" I was found drifting as sea. Sailors found me floating on a bed of seaweed and drift wood. I guess the smell of the ocean just stuck. Anyway, night

Inuyasha."

* * *

***Mais' Room***

Mai was spread out on her back, fingering the bracelet.

_***FLASH BACK***_

The madame was standing before the other children in the door way with a young boy standing beside her.

" Everyone, this is Dylan. Be nice and make him feel welcome. Especially you Mai."

Mai stuck her tongue out at the big woman while listening to the rain hit against the windows. The madame got an idea as the smirk spread across her

wrinkled, pudgy face.

" He's in your charge. Show him around but do NOT get him in trouble!"

She left, and the other children went back to what ever they were previously doing. Mai just kept her head down but her eyes peering at Dylan from

under her fringe with piercing eyes.

At this point in time Mai was nine and Dylan was eight, a year after Mai arrived. Dylan hadn't spoke at all he entire time.

" Are you a mute or something?"

Mai raised her head to look at him more clearly while he stood in silence.

" Guh! Come one."

Mai grabbed his hand.

_***END FLASH BACK***_

Inuyasha knocked lightly on Mai's door and spoke through the door.

" Hey Mai, can we talk?"

" Yeah."

Mai sat up against the bed post as Inuyasha walked into her room.

" What's up?"

" Can you tell me more about Dylan's history? He said he was found adrift at sea and that's what I smelt before."

" Yeah he was. I just grown used to he smell honestly. I hardly notice it anymore. When we were young and I got upset, I'd sneak into his room and

sleep there, his smell was calming. He was always kind and mature about things even though he's a little younger."

" We called people who smelt like he sea he ocean people. Obvious reason why. But there is something different about him."

" Like what?"

" I don't know, but worth looking into in the Feudal Era."

" Yeah I guess. Anything else you wanted to talk about?"

She watched with heavy, tired eyes while he sat next to her. She started to doze off and leaned against his arm with her head resting on his shoulder.

Inuyasha looked down at her.

_' I guess I better let her rest. But there's something... If demons are after her and calling her princess...'_

He just sat there looking out the window.

* * *

***Half Hour Later***

Mai's dreams were invaded by shadows, causing her to wake with a start. Inuyasha, who had fallen asleep, woke also and looked at her.

" You OK?"

" Fine... just... I'm gonna stay up for a little while."

It was evident that Mai was still really tired.

" Want me to stay?"

" Please?"

He put his arm around her shoulders.

" I thought the nightmares were over..."

" What nightmares?"

" Memories from my past... the terrors... the shadow creature with its glowing red eyes... always running... can never escape..."

Mai had pulled her knees up to her chest, burying her face in her arms as she rocked herself back and forth. Inuyasha had a worried expression.

_' What if the eyes are that of the shadow demon we ran into? It would make complete sense.'_

" How long have you been having these?"

" ... Since the incident."

Since Inuyasha had his attention on Mai, he didn't notice the red eyes hovering in the far upper corner of he room, watching Mai, but she noticed. She

jumped in fear and surprise, then dug her face into Inuyasha's shirt.

" Hey, you OK?"

" I... I don't know..." Mai kept her face pressed into Inuyasha's shirt the rest of the night.

* * *

***DAWN***

Inuyasha has his sight focused on the sky through the window.

" Looks like you might be sleeping in school."

" Wouldn't be the first time. Plus, that's if I can even sleep..."

" I know the feeling. Two nights before Kikyo was brought back to life... I had a nightmare from the memory of her sealing me away with her arrow. I

don't know if it was fate or a freak accident, but now she's somewhat back in my life. So don't think you're alone in this."

" Thanks Inuyasha. I needed that."

Inuyasha yawned and stretched while Mai rubbed the tiredness from her eyes.

" Man, I'm still tired. I'm gonna sleep."

Inuyasha got up from his seat next to Mai on the bed and walked over to the corner by the window to sit and sleep.

" Yeah, you do that you lucky duck."

Mai knew Inuyasha was already asleep so proceeded to get ready for school and went down stairs. Mai was sitting down stairs for a few minutes when

Dylan and Kagome came down.

" Wow Mai, you're up earlier than usual."

" Did Inuyasha leave? I haven't seen him all night."

" Why? Were you planning to do something with him? Lol."

Dylan was amused by the look Kagome had. Mai decided to show she had a heart by saving her.

" No. He was hanging out with me all night and fell asleep in my room. He's still asleep."

Dylan gasped.

" Mai! First Sesshomaru and now Inuyasha! And you say I work fast."

Mai rolled her eyes and Kagome stepped forward.

" Was he really?" _' Wow. They must have connected.'_

Mai looked horrified... almost.

" Don't go making assumptions! I was having trouble sleeping so he talked with me for a little while OK?"

Mai stood, grabbing her bag, and headed for the door.

" I'm leaving first."

Mai walked out leaving the other two just standing there.

" She really has it bad for the guy."

" Who? Sesshomaru?"

" Yeah. Lol. She actually giggled. But she would rather threaten murder than admit to it."

" Does she never giggle?"

" Nope. She says it makes her feel stupid."

" Hmm. Oh No! Mai forgot her note for the school!"

" We better get going."

Kagome grabbed the note as the ran out he door, running to catch up to Mai.

* * *

***Mai***

Mai sighed while she was walking. She stopped to buy a cold drink on her way to the school as the other two ran up to her.

" Mai!"

" Wait up! You forgot your note!"

Mai turned to see the others as they stopped to catch their breathe. My took the note and nodded.

" Thanks."

My threw her empty soda bottle in a near by garbage can and continued walking with Dylan and Kagome following.

" It's our last day in the 'present' for a while. I have so much to do today; dueling club, hanging with Mayu for a while and I said I would show Sota

some moves."

" Plus we're studying history today..."

Mai stretched and yawned as they neared the school.

" Good. I can catch up on some sleep."

Dylan threw the back of her head an exasperated look.

" Well I guess the two of us will be taking the notes then."

" Yep."

They finally arrived at school where Mayu was waiting.

" Hey Dylan."

" Huh?"

Dylan was drawn out of the conversation he and Kagome were having as Maya ran up to hem.

" Oh hey."

" Are you going to dueling club today?"

" Yeah, but I can't stay long. We're going to visit Kagome's distant relatives for a while."

Mai looked at Mayu carefully then at Dylan as a Cheshire grin made its way on her face.

" Ooh! Hey Dylie, she's pretty. Is she your girlfriend yet? Hey there. I'm Mai."

It was making Dylan and Mayu nervous but for totally different reasons. Dylan knew his sister was ganna end up acting like this on purpose as a test to

see if the new girl could handle being around, and Mayu was afraid Mai would attack her.

" Ahem, um... This is my sister Mai and this is Kagome. Guys... this is Mayu."

Kagome shook Mayu's hand and shot her an apologetic smile for Mais' behavior.

" Hi Mayu. Nice to meet you."

Mai just stood there smiling and acting innocent, which we all know she is anything but.

" It's nice to meet the both of you. Do you two go to dueling or any other club?"

Kagome shook her head and Mai went mellow.

" No, I'm too busy with school work."

" Oh, I know what you mean. What about you Mai?"

" I don't do clubs unless they're for party fun time."

Dylan and Kagome sweat-dropped and Mayu just smiled, not sure of what else to say.

" Hehehe... my sister for ya'."

" Lol. I can see her point though, but I'm sorry that I'm not going to get to hang with you guys. My family is hosting a festival at our shrine early next

week."

Dylan looked excited.

" Oh I'm sure we'll be back by then."

Mai gazed in the other direction with half-lidded eyes.

" Yeah... sounds fun."

* * *

*** Higarashi House***

Mai ran into the house, tackling Inuyasha to the ground.

" FREEDOM! Feudal Era, here I come!"

" AGH! What the hell Mai? I get you're excited, but we can't leave until the others get back."

" I know, but school feels like a boredom inducing prison. You're loads more fun."

Kagome's grandfather walked in with something long wrapped in a thin red sheet.

" Oh good. Welcome back Mai. If you're going back to the Feudal Era, I want to give you something. This weapon could come in handy."

He hands it to Mai with great care.

" Really?"

Mai unwraps it and looks at the bo staff, studying the intricate detail and running her hands along the cool silver colored metal.

" It's beautiful."

Inuyasha watched her wearily to make sure she didn't end up hurting herself.

" How old is that thing?"

" Older than you, I can tell you that."

Kagome, having walked home alone, came through the door and saw the staff in Mai's grasp.

" I'm back. Grandpa, what is that?"

" This is an ancient bo staff that was passed down through the Higarashi family to guard over, but I don't see any harm of giving it to Mai."

Mai started bouncing in place from her pent up excitement.

" LOVING IT! Thanks SO much!"

Mai ran out side to practice while the others were left in shock from her speed. Inuyasha called after her.

" Just don't hurt yourself!"

Kagome shook her head.

" Where did our family get it from?"

" I don't remember... all I do know is that it belonged to a royal family in ancient times."

* * *

***MAI***

Mai seemed to be dancing around the yard as she the others came out to watch her. Mai stopped and smiled at them, not noticing that the staff began

to glow and that her eyes were turning deep red with a violet glow to them. Inuyasha began sniffing the air.

" I smell a demonic aura!"

" What? Where?"

Mai was too happy holding the staff in a firm grip to notice his alarmed state.

" Oh man. Guys, this feels amazing. My senses are so much better. I feel so light..."

Everyone turned their attention to Mai immediately and saw the faint trace of aura around her frame.

**Inuyasha + Kagome: MAI!**


	9. Doggie say What?

**I know it's a short chapter you'll live. And thanks to KiyomiShizuru. Hope you continue to review and suchness. A.T.**

* * *

***Dylan***

" See you soon."

Dylan waved to Mayu as he turned to walk he looks towards home, he sees a strange light. In a fit of worry, he runs home.

* * *

***Higarashi House***

Mai stands there looking at the others while the stare at runs up beside Kagome and stares at Mai as well.

" What are you all gawking at?"

"Mai you're... you're glowing..."

Kagome trailed off in disbelief. Mai looked down at her hands and the rest of her body. Her eyes slightly widened.

" Wow. This is... amazing."

" You idiot! It's not a good thing!"

" Sis, put that staff down!"

" Hm?"

While Mai looked at her brother, wondering when he got back, Inuyasha ripped the staff from her grip.

" Hey!"

Mai got ticked off and stormed inside to her room, feeling that if she staid there she would be something she would later regret. Dylan watched after

her.

" Oh Mai."

Gramps looked on in awe and shock.

" I don't understand. What happened?"

" It has demonic energy grandpa."

" You said it belonged to a royal family right? Maybe they were demons."

Dylan stared at Inuyasha along with the others while he looked down at the staff in his hands.

* * *

***Mai***

Mai sat by her window looking out to the darkening sky with her bag sitting beside her.

" I miss the stars..."

**KNOCK.**

" Yeah?"

" It's me."

Dylan called from he other side of the door and waited for his sister to come unlock it.

" What happened?"

" I don't know, but it felt right holding that bo staff... I just want to go back to the Feudal Era."

" Mai, it isn't our home, you have to remember that. Although, it should hold some answers. There has to be a reason for all this, besides we're leaving

after dinner so just hang in until then. By the way, we're bringing the staff with us, and since Miroku's a monk maybe he can do something about the

demonic aura."

" **-sigh-** Fine. You guys go ahead and eat. I'm just gonna chill up here until we leave."

" Ok, I'll let you know."

Dylan softly closed the door as he left, leaving Mai to her thoughts as she laid sprawled out on her bed, staring up at he ceiling for the remainder of the

time until they left.

* * *

***By Well***

Inuyasha looked over everyone.

" Ready?"

They nodded as Sota turned to Dylan.

" Thanks for the lesson."

" **-smile-** No problem. I'll teach you more when we get back."

Kagome's mom stood behind Sota with a smile.

" Be sure to be careful."

" We will mom."

" Do tell me more about the staff when you come back. What ever you find out."

They nodded to Grandpa.

* * *

***Feudal Era***

Mai ran top speed towards the others who were waiting for them to arrive.

" Oh no! No brakes!"

Mai went crashing through the bushes and rolled till a tree stopped her from going much further, much to be backs others looked down at her as she

blew hair from her face.

" Lol. Mai, do you have to be this excited?"

" She really likes it here." _' Not that I blame her. The real reason I come back is...'_

Kagome looked to Inuyasha in her peripheral, who was laughing to hard to stand straight.

" **LMAO**. You look ridiculous."

Mai staid where she landed with a pout.

" Shut it Inu-baka."

She picked up a piece of tree bark that had broken off and threw it at him, hitting hit on the side of the head.

" Now come help me up."

" Not a chance."

Mai pulled her puppy face which no one was able to resist.

" Pweeeeeease?"

She wined like a little puppy to add to it. Inuyasha failed.

" Ugh! Lazy little... FINE!"

He lifted her up and she climbed onto his back till they were standing with the others again. Mai jumped off his back and swept the dirt from her close.

Dylan and the others were just looking at her.

" Better now?"

" Yup."

" Inuyasha, you have the staff?"

Kagome's statement caused the others to turn and look at him while he pulled it from his back.

" Miroku, can you do something about the demonic aura? It was active when Mai held it."

Said girl turned away from the group. She was quickly attached to the staff and was not liking it not in her grasp.

" What's wrong with her?"

Shippo asked from his perch on Miroku's shoulder.

" She's upset 'cause it's her new favorite toy and Inuyasha took it away."

Mai crossed her arms.

" Screw you people and your meanness!"

" Oh, you're the mature one... If I didn't care about you Mai then you think I'd let you be possessed by that demonic aura or something?"

Mai turned on her heal to face the others.

" But I'm telling you, I wasn't being possessed!"

" Your eyes weren't normal."

Inuyasha looked at her while she glared at him.

" You might have been sooner of later."

While she continued to glare at him, Dylan turned to Miroku who was looking over the staff.

" So what's wrong with it?"

Mai groaned at them and blasted 'Paramore' in her ears.

" Odd. There's nothing wrong with the staff. What ever was happening must have been coming from Mai because this is just a regular, though granted

expensive looking, Bo staff."

Songo who was standing beside him looked confused then shocked.

" That makes no sense. She's human."

Every one looked at Mai who was in her own world.

" So... if the staff is normal..."

" Then does that mean the aura we sensed was actually..."

" Mai."

Mai noticed the stares and gave them all a funny look while pulling out one of her head phones.

" What?"

Inuyasha went to stand in front of Mai and looked down at her.

" Mai..."

" What?"

She paused her music.

" Don't get too excited cause I know you will, but the demonic aura wasn't coming form the staff. It came from you."


	10. Damn

**I is so sorry! I've been MEGA busy and MEGA lazy... A.T.**

* * *

Dylan and the others watched as Mai's face went from shock to excitement to disbelieving. Dylan was in more shock

the Mai was.

" I can't even believe that you're a demon... but at the same time it makes sense."

Miroku stood beside Dylan while looking at Mai and the others.

" All we can do for now is keep you both out of harms way, especially with that shadow demon after Mai."

" Oh great, so I lose my staff and NOW I'm getting baby sat... Fantastic..."

Inuyasha gaze her an unbelievable look as they all walked to Kaede's home.

" Hey! You're the target."

" Calm down Inuyasha. Mai, we're not taking it away from you."

Kagome handed Mai back he staff and she clung to it for dear sweet life. Dylan gaze Mai a small smile to help calm

her down.

" We just need to lower your demonic aura."

" How?! It's not like being a demon comes with a _'How To'_ guide."

" Inuyasha can teach you."

Good ol' Miroku... what a genius.

" What?! How the hell do you expect me to do that?"

They arrived at Kaede's and filled her in on the situation, asking her for her input.

" If what you say is true, there are rumors of a water shrine by the sea that can cleanse a demon aura."

Songo looked up from petting Kilala.

" I've heard of that. But there is a barrier guarding it. Demons have been heard to be drawn to it for some reason."

Mai went to ignoring everything by plugging in her music and blasting _'So Alone'_ by Anna Blue, but she read

everyone's lips as best she could so she wasn't totally left out. Inuyasha growled in frustration and stood.

" Fine, let's go."

He grabbed Mai by her shoulder and walked out, walking in a random direction. Lucky they had Kagome to point out

the obvious to him.

" Inuyasha! You don't even know where the shrine is."

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, nearly making Mai fall forward from the jerk, and muttered curses under his breath.

Dylan turned to face Kaede who stood in her doorway.

" Lady Kaede, do you know where this shrine is?"

" They say it is due North-East from here, but it is late and you should all rest and then leave in the morning."

Everyone thanked Kaede and Mai bit down on Inuyasha's hand that hand some how moved to grab the ring on her

spiked black dog collar. Her couldn't grab her shirt since it was nothing more than a black wrinkle style tube top with

little red stars going up the side, and her black skinny jeans were tucked into her knee high flat boots that were

perfect for the wild terrain.

" OUCH! What the hell Mai?!"

" Mai you didn't have o bit him!"_ ' We've been back not even half and hour and already she's bitten someone.'_

Shippo looked between Mai and Inuyasha, who were busy with glaring at each other.

" Inuyasha doesn't seem to be in a very good mood now."

Miroku and Songo tried to intervene before things got to heated.

" Let's all calm down and get some rest."

" Miroku is right. We've got a long day head of us tomorrow."

Mai was getting so heated which was actually rare, mostly she'd get ticked but not full blow pissed, that the coloring

around her eyes turned a red which under-shaded the black she wore around them. It would have been cool in any

other situation that didn't involve anger.

" Well sorry I don't like being dragged around by the collar like a dog!"

" Then why the hell do you wear it?!"

" Because it's special to me!"

" How is a dog collar special?!"

" It belonged to a dead friend!"

Silence.

Mai turned to a corner of the room, throwing down her bag before situating herself up against the wall and closing

her eyes. Dylan and the others watched as she seemed to instantly fall asleep.

" Well, this is gonna be an interesting adventure. Huh, Kagome?"

" Yeah, but it could become a big problem if the jewel shards become involved."

* * *

***On Journey to Water Shrine***

" So... bored..."

Mai looked towards Shippo while they were all walking at a decently slow pace.

" Hey Shippo, let me carry you."

" OK... but why?"

Mai swept the little demon up into her arms and hugged him close.

" 'Cause you're so cute."

Dylan looked forward at his sister with Shippo in her grasp.

" You're done for Shippo."

" Huh? Why?"

" She see's anything cute and adorable, she'll never let it go."

Kagome just smiled at the whole thing.

" I think it's cute. Mai looks like a mom carrying her baby."

Shippo squirmed in Mai's grip.

" I'm not a baby!"

Everyone chuckled.

" Aw. But you're still as cute as one."

Mai gently snuggled the little fox demon.

Inuyasha looked annoyed.

" Yeah yeah. Enough of the mushy crap already. Let's go."

Mai glared at him and puffed up.

" OK. I'm sick of this. What the hell crawled up your ass and died!? It's always attitude with you!"

Mai put Shippo down and stalked up to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gets in Mai's face. Bad Idea.

" My problem is that I don't wanna play nanny to a brat! Learn to control it on your own!"

" Oh and you had no one to teach you? Didn't you have a mom and dad around ? One of them obviously had to be a

demon. I had NO ONE! I still have no one... and I didn't grow with others like me around!"

Mai turned and stalked off towards the shrine. Dylan looked at Inuyasha.

_' That look in Inuyasha's eyes... He's a half demon, but...'_

Inuyasha hesitantly followed after Mai with the others.

Dylan decided to speak up to help break some of the tension.

" So if we reach the shrine and cleanse her demonic aura to a point where she can control it, then she wouldn't

need Inuyasha's help right?"

Kagome nodded while Miroku spoke up.

" It seems that we are coming up to a village. We might be able to sleep in an inn tonight."

Mai had no expression as she turned back to the others.

" You guys go on ahead. I'ma stay up in the trees for the night. See you in the morning."

As Mai finished speaking she was already at the base of the tree getting her footing. Dylan looked exasperated.

" Oh no. Now she's done it."

Songo and the others looked at him quizzically.

" Done what?"

" Her personality changed again. Now she's gonna be super quiet and more secretive, not to mention bite at

anyone who messes with her."

" Huh. Usually Inuyasha would be like that from time to time."

Shippo looked up into the tree.

" Yeah... This is kinda weird."

Inuyasha refused to look Mai's way.

" What ever. Let her do what she wants... come on."

The slightest hint of sadness laced his voice.

* * *

***Around midnight***

May laid in the top branches of the tree looking up at the stars.

" You know you're gonna have to tell him you're sorry."

Mai looked down to see her non-blood brother standing at the base of the tree. She nodded solemnly and turned

back to the stars.

" He's just like us you know. He's basically been alone since he was a kid. His mom was human and his dad... he

never knew him. I heard he had died when Inuyasha was only a baby."

Mai kept her gaze to the sky, giving no indication that she was going to comment. Dylan sighed.

" Good night Mai..."

With that he went back in to sleep while Mai watched the stars till the first signs of light came over the horizon.

After a while the others came out to collect Mai and continue the trek to he shrine.

" Hey, is this shrine supposed to be on a beach?"

Shippo asked from Miroku's shoulder. Songo answered while keeping her attention ahead.

" They say it's a shrine in an abandoned village that faces the sea."

Mai looked down cast.

" Oh fun... the ocean."

Kagome turned to Mai who was walking beside her.

" What's wrong with the ocean?"

" Salt water..."

Inuyasha humphed.

" Yet you don't have a problem being around Dylan who smells like the ocean."

Mai shot him a look that caused him to flinch.

" What the hell?"

" So the fight made her personality switch huh? I can see it. How many personalities does she have?"

Shippo looked at Miroku.

" This is not going to be a good day."

Dylan looked to Shippo.

" She has too many personalities. And you're telling me."

Songo looked ahead.

" We should be by the ocean in a few hours."

" Uuugh..."

Mai hung her head low. They reached the village and it was more lively than they thought it would be. Mai's head

only hung lower.

" Great, and people to boot..."

Songo looked around.

" I thought it was an abandoned village."

" Apparently not. Plus, everything smells like the ocean."

Inuyasha held his nose in the air as the others watched the village people go about their day. Mai started feeling a

bit high from the smell.

" Let's get moving..."

Mai began walking while dragging her feet in the dirt as Dylan watched after her.

" Well, let's split up and find the water shrine."

A random woman walked up to he group and Mai stopped in mid-step.

" Pardon me. Did you say you were going to the shrine?"

Miroku turned to her and almost turned perv except Songo was standing so close.

" Yes we are. Why do you ask?"

" No one has been able to enter the shrine before. Unless you have a pure heart or you are a priest or priestess,

you are unable to enter. Regular people will feel the barrier and demons will be harmed."

Mai nodded and turned to the women.

" Thank you. Now where is the shrine?"

" Just keep following the shore line ahead."

Kagome thanked her and they all continued on till Shippo noticed something odd.

" Hey Dylan, what's wrong?"

" Hmm... nothing really. It's just, it's been a long time since I've been to he beach... last time I was with the family

that raised me before I went to the orphanage. I got stung by a jellyfish..."

Inuyasha looked ahead.

" At this rate we'll be at that shrine soon."

By afternoon, they reached the shrine. Mai nearly sunk to her knees.

" Finally... Let's go."

Mai ran up to the shrine entryway. Miroku yelled after her.

" No wait!"

Mai got super-shocked and thrown back from the shrine into a tree. She laid upside down against a tree in the

distance and coughed up smoke.

" Ow! Damn it!"

***Cough***

Dylan and the others ran over to her as she fell over onto her side.

" Mai! Are you OK?"

" I'm fine... just a bit ***Cough*** toasty."

Miroku walked over to the shrine and looked in deep thought.

" This is one powerful barrier."

Songo walked up beside him while looking around.

" I'm surprised there are no demons here. They used to say that demons would try to get in the shrine. Though no

one knows why."

Shippo stood beside Mai as Dylan helped her sit up.

" I wounder what's in there."

" Me too."

" Well someone go in already before I cough up my lung."

Miroku shrugged and stepped up to the shrine.

***Zaaap***

" The woman said pure of heart. Miroku's a pervert."

Songo gave him a cryptic look.

" I am not!"

" Well I am."

Everyone turned to Mai.

" What?"

" Well I can't go. Half-demon remember?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. Shippo shook his head. Being a fox demon, he obviously couldn't go and

neither could Kilala.

" I guess it's up to us humans."

Dylan held his hand out to Kagome and they went up to the barrier. They walked through the barrier and turned

back to the others.

" We did it."

" We'll be back."

Mai shrugged and pulled out a deck of cards from her bag. As the normies walked into the shrine My stretched then

went to shuffling.

" So what now?"

Miroku turned to Mai and began to say something until a scream rang through the air.

" Did that come from the village?"

" Let's go check."

They all ran off to the village.

* * *

***In the shrine***

Dylan looked around while avoiding cobwebs.

" It's so... depressing. Looks like a scene from a horror movie."

" Don't say that Dylan. I'm gonna start thinking that a ghost is gonna appear."

* * *

***Village***

" What the hell is going on here?"

Villagers were screaming to run. One of them stopped only for a second while pointing out over the water.

" Water demons are attacking!"

Shippo pointed to a mass of figures gliding over the water, heading straight for the village.

" Sea Dragons!"

Mai looked to the massive figures.

" Dragons? Huh... well what do we do now?"

" Well, you use fire. Maybe you can fight them."

Inuyasha laughed.

" She wont last a minute."

Mai humphed and ran to the waters edge, screaming to get the demons attention.

" Then again, they are water dragons."

Inuyasha turned to Miroku.

" What ever. What the hell is taking those two so long?!"

* * *

***At shrine***

" Dylan, come on. We should hurry back."

" Alright. Let me just grab these."

" Grab what?"

Kagome stopped suddenly causing Dylan to turn to her with a questioning look.

" What's wrong Kagome?"

" I sense demonic auras... coming from the village, and there's a sacred jewel shard!"

" Oh no! Mai... and the others!"

He was about to race out but then turned his attention towards another room.

" Dylan? Where are you going?"


	11. Priesty

**I know. I took forever... Shoot later Read now. A.T.**

* * *

***At Village***

" So what if they're water dragons? I'll kill them in one blow."

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga. Miroku turned to everyone with a nod.

" Let's split up. Mai... Shippo, Inuyasha and yourself handle the sea dragons while Songo and I kill the demons in the village."

Mai glared at Inuyasha with stiff shoulders.

" ... Fine."

Inuyasha turned to her with a look.

" What?"

Shippo stood by Mai while looking at Inuyasha.

" Wow Inuyasha. What did you do?"

Inuyasha gave Mai a look when the dragons were close enough.

" You better know how to use that staff of yours, or you're gonna get killed."

" Just shut up flea-fest,and Shippo just stay by me."

Mai twirled the staff as the black orb entwined in the dark metal swirl design at the tip of the staff caught fire, causing it to look as

though she was spinning a violet flame. She took aim at one of the dragons, shooting a warning shot to successfully scare it off.

While she wasn't looking, three more dragons were coming up in Mai's blind spot.

" Mai, Shippo look out!"

Sacred arrows flew through the air, taking out the dragons. Shippo looked around.

" Was that Kagome's arrow?"

" Maybe, but... I don't see her or Dylan anywhere."

Mai looked around as well.

" Mai! In front of you!"

Inuyasha screamed causing Mai to turn just in time to see a glowing orb come out of no where and obliterate the dragon.

" Where did that come from?"

Shippo looked around as Kagome came running up to them. Mai just stood there in shock with Shippo shaking her leg while looking

at Kagome.

" You're alright! Where's Dylan?"

" He disappeared. There was a flash of light and I found myself close to the village."

Inuyasha walked up to her.

" Did you see where that sphere came from?"

" Yes. It came from the center of the village."

Mai snapped out of her shock and turned on Kagome.

" Where the hell is my brother?!"

" He's probably with Miroku and Songo."

Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

" Hey calm down. Let's see where that sphere came from."

They ran off to find them, but what they found was a glowing figure surrounded by demons.

" Who is that?"

Shippo clung to Mai's leg as she sniffed the air.

" Smells like... ocean lilies. Dylan?"

" What about Dylan?"

The light dimmed enough to make out a figure.

" There he is."

Inuyasha looked confused. It looked like Dylan, but his hair grew out and was shaded ice blue.

" What happened to you?"

Kagome took a step forward.

A voice rang out that wasn't his own.

" Ice Glare."

The light from the attack blinded everyone. Inuyasha rubbed at his eyes.

" I can't see! Kagome, you ok?"

" I'm fine."

Mai blinked to clear her vision, then glared at Dylan.

" What the hell! Dylan what is wrong with you?!"

" Ayaka... Why did you..."

The glowing faded and Dylan turned back to normal, fainting. Mai caught him before he hit the ground and turned to the others.

" Who is Ayaka?"

Inuyasha and the others shrugged.

" Huh. Guess he's not so useless after all. The kid can fight."

Kagome ran up beside Mai looking at Dylan.

" Let's get him to an inn."

* * *

***Inn***

Dylan shifted around and began to come back to the realm of consciousness. Songo was by his side instantly helping him sit up.

" W-what happened to me? Hey guys, what's going on?"

Everyone gave him a disbelieving look.

" You're joking... you don't remember?"

" Remember what? The last thing i remember was... those swords. I was being drawn to these dual swords back at the shrine..."

Miroku looked to be pondering something before he spoke up.

" Strange. It seems Dylan and Mai both are not what they seem to be. Mai is a demon, and I am guessing Dylan is a monk or priest."

" Me? A priest?"

Kagome stepped up and looked between the two siblings.

" It seems Ayaka was the name of Mai's past life and they apparently knew each other."

Mai stared at him.

" What do you mean?"

Shippo looked up at her.

" Well... When Kikyo came back to life, she was really angry at Inuyasha and attacked him."

Inuyasha lightly glared at Shippo.

" It sounds to me like Dylan's past life has a bone to pick with you. So if that priest ever comes back out... it ain't gonna be pretty."

Mai looked Inuyasha in the eyes.

_' That's not how it seemed to me by what he said...'_

" I have to go back."

Everyone turned to Dylan and Inuyasha looked slightly dumb-struck.

" Back? You don't mean to the shrine do you?"

" Yes. There is something there that could explain some things."

He turned to Mai with a serious look.

" ... ***sigh*** We leave in the morning."

" I'm not leaving until I find out what's in that shrine. Mai, you know once I've made up my mind there's no changing it. You of all

people know how it feels to have your mind set on something."

" I never said we weren't going! Who the hell was just passed out, huh? You're gonna rest first if I have to tie you down!"

Kagome got between the two before their fight got physical.

" Stop it! Both of you. You're siblings not enemies. We'll all go in the morning like Mai said. Now please, let's just all get some sleep."

* * *

***Morning at shrine***

Inuyasha gave Dylan a look.

" I don't know how you expect us to do anything with the barrier up."

" The barrier isn't a problem. Just walk through it. You'll be fine."

" Does that mean it won't hurt us demons now?"

Mai looked from Shippo to the shrine and shrugged.

" Only one way to find out."

Mai walked into the shrine with no trouble. She turned around and did a happy dance.

" Woo! Didn't get shocked this time."

" Told you it was fine. C'mon."

Dylan and the others followed Mai into the shrine. Shippo looked around.

" Wow. It looks really old."

Mai chuckled while looking around herself.

" It probably is sweet-pea."

She see's a painting of a priest that looks very familiar.

" Hey guys..."

Everyone comes up behind Mai and sees the painting. Songo looks closely.

" Doesn't that look a lot like..."

" Dylan."

Mai answered for her while Shippo seemed to be looking a bit lower.

" There's a name at the bottom but it's faded."

" Does he really look like me?"

Kagome nodded from beside him.

" The spitting image. Huh, he has the same swords in his hands."

Miroku looked closer at the priest.

" And a bow. He must have been a most powerful priest."

Mai tilted her head slightly to the side.

" I guess... That's a lot of sharp... shiny..."

Her attention was drawn elsewhere to a huge box of gems, crystals and special looking stones. Along next to it was a pile of old

books. Dylan face-palmed.

" Didn't take Mai long to be Mai... And there she goes taking them."

" Hey! You're the priest. I see no harm in making these poor things useful."

" Huh. There are a lot of books. I wounder what's inside them. Hey... look over there."

Dylan points to a faint glow coming from a different room. Mai mock bows.

" You first, oh man of glowiness."

Mai laughs while Dylan gives her a disturbed look.

" T_T Really Mai?"

He leads everyone into the room to find the glow coming from dual swords like in the painting.

" Wow."

" This is what got your attention the last time. And that's the same light."

Mai seemed to be thinking hard about something.

" Dylan, pick them up. I want to see something."

" Um... OK." _' I just hope I don't black out again.'_

When he lifts them into his hands they begin to glow a bit brighter while Mai opens a scroll.

" Interesting. I guess that explains why you smell like the ocean Dyl."

" Really? What does?"

" According to these old-ass scrolls, that guy... or you... were... are... what ever! Those swords were made with the essence of ocean

lilies which in turn gives them water based abilities."

Sango nodded towards Mai.

" That would explain the attack from yesterday."

" What attack? Remember guys, I don't know what you're talking about."

Mai looked to Inuyasha.

" You explain. I'ma go look around a bit more."

Inuyasha went into explaining what happened yesterday with the attack while Kagome took a closer look at the bow in the painting.

" There is something really familiar about that bow."

Miroku looks that turned to her.

" Kagome, let me see the bow you got from Mount Azuna."

As they compared them they hit a realization.

" It's the same bow!"

* * *

***With Mai***

As she snooped around and looked things over, she shoved into her bag anything that caught her interest or she thought would be

useful later on. As she was finishing she came across a journal. She picked it up and made her way back to the other.

" Hey Dyl, I think this is yours."

He turned to her and stared at the journal.

" What else could my past life have had?"

" A journal. I found it in one of the other rooms."

" This is getting a little weird."

" Yeah. Considering it looks a hell of a lot like the one you have. Especially the color."

" Ok. This is creepy."


	12. Putting the HOT in Hot Spring

**Yoh! I'll try not to take for ever. We is back to working on it. A.T.**

* * *

***outside shrine***

Mai looked to the others.

" Ok. So what now?"

Kagome spoke up first.

" Well, we found out Dylan may be a reincarnated priest but..."

Shippo tugged on the end of Mai's shirt.

" Why would he be mad at you?"

Miroku nodded.

" This just brings up more and more questions."

Mai shook her head.

" But that's not how he sounded to me. It seemed more like he recognized me. He didn't sound angry at all, more like

surprised."

Inuyasha stood behind Mai.

" Well either way, we should get out of here."

Dylan looked confused.

" But where do we go now? Back to the village?"

" No. Though I heard there's a natural hot spring a days walk from here towards the mountain. The village women were talking about

it. Let's go there."

Inuyasha nodded at Mai.

" Got nothing better to do."

Kagome smiled at the idea along with the others.

" Good point. And this way if something does come up we'll be relaxed and ready."

* * *

***on way to hot spring***

Mai groaned as they walked.

" I feel gross! Hey Dylan, what would you say if I cut my hair up to my chin?"

" Why would you want to cut your hair?"

" I don't know. It's just a lot to take care of. I'll wait till after the spring to decide.

* * *

***At hot spring***

Dylan looked to Mai with a devilish grin.

" I wounder what Sesshomaru would think of you with short hair."

Mai covered her ears that were turning red and ran off towards the hot spring away from the camp.

" Shut Up!"

The others just laughed at her expense.

Miroku turned to the remaining women of the group.

" Well, since we are here why don't you ladies go on ahead and get your selves cleaned up."

Shippo gave him an incredulous look.

" Planning on peeping on them again Miroku?"

" ***coughs*** Of course not."

Dylan gave a similar look.

" Uh Huh."

The girls rolled their eyes and followed after Mai. They all settled into the warm waters while Mai fought to get tangles out of her long

hair.

" Man this sucks. Maybe I should just cut it. It's too much to take care of."

Kagome looked over at Mai.

" Well, the only way you would be able to do that is if you went back to the present. There aren't a lot of hair stylists here in feudal

Japan."

Sango grabbed a brush they had put aside and handed it to Mai.

" Here. I borrowed it from Kagome. Hope it helps."

" Thanks. And no I would not because I can easily do it myself. But nice try. Even then I..."

Mai cocked her head to the side.

" Do you hear that?"

Shippo stopped swimming around.

" Hear what?"

Kagome looked into the distance.

" I sense two jewel shards coming fast."

Sango looked a bit pissed.

" Oh no... not him again."

" Him who?"

They looked at Mai.

" Oh that's right. They don't know about Koga."

" Who's Koga?"

" That would be me."

Mai looked towards the edge of the pool and saw a pretty good looking guy. She decided to pull an animaniac.

" Hello Nurse!"

The girls rushed to cover up.

Sango moved slightly in front of Kagome.

" Do you mind?! We're bathing here!"

The wolf demon shrugged and leaned against a tree in a non nonchalant manner.

" Not at all."

He smirked while Mai snapped out of her hottie induced stupor.

" As fun as this is would you please leave so we can finish?"

" Now why would I want to do that?"

It was Mai's turn to smirk as she swam her way over to him. She pulled him down low enough his face was practically against her collar

bone while she whispered into his ear. His cheek began tinting pink before she released her hold over him and swam backwards

towards the others. Koga stood straight and nodded.

" Uh yeah... Be back in 5."

" What did you say?"

" No worries . Just used some street charm. Although you may want to be gone in 5 minutes."

Mai winked at them as they hurried to finish.

" Oh, and tell the boys to wait for me to come back before they come."

" O-okay..."_ ' I don't know if I should worry about her or Koga.'_

* * *

***with boys***

Dylan sighed as he stared up at the sky.

" The stars are a wondrous sight. I can see why Mai likes it so much."

Inuyasha nodded silently.

" Yeah, I guess."

Suddenly Koga steps into their little clearing.

" What are you doing here?!"

" Waiting for a few more minutes."

***Silence***

Miroku broke the thick atmosphere first.

" Dare I ask for what?"

Kagome, Sango and Shippo came back the moment the words hit the air.

" That."

Koga then runs off back to the hot spring. Inuyasha flipped a shit.

" What the HELL? Where's Mai?"

The girls sweat-drop and looked to each other before looking back to the half dog demon.

" You don't want to know."

" And Mai said to wait until she comes back before you go."

Dylan decided to be a pain in his sisters ass since she was acting suspicious.

" I'll be right back."

He went to go to the hot spring but was instead stopped by the two females.

" Trust us. It's better to let her handle it."

**(AN: Remember people this is rated M. So there is suggestive themes but you'll live. Otherwise you wouldn't be looking up rated M **

**stories. LMAO granted i just CHANGED the rating to M. :D But you still love me ANYWAYS! But if you don't like then skip.****)**

Koga walked back through the bushes till he saw Mai lazily swimming around while looking at the stars. When he stepped to the pools

edge she looked up at him.

" You should get in. It feels pretty nice."

Koga needed very little persuading to lose the furs and walk in as Mai observed his lean muscular form. She also noticed how stiff and

ridged his shoulders looked. For the moment she put it to the back of her mind as he swam closer to her. She waded backwards until

she felt a rock at her back. He advanced till he had her trapped with his hands on either side of her head and his face mere inches

from hers. Mai just raised her eye brow.

" This is hot and all but I hope you weren't expecting full blown sex or something. I don't spread my legs for just anyone, no matter

how good looking they are."

Koga looked her in the eyes with a slight hint of lust but a stronger sense of understanding.

" Honorable. Still tempting. And it isn't like I can't just take you anyways since I am stronger than you, but I can respect a woman like

you. Although, you did get me in this water."

Smiling, Mai shook her head and moved closer so their chests were touching. She grabbed his shoulders and turned his back to her

chest. She turned them around and had him lean against the rock as she began kneading into his neck. He groaned from the pain,

but as she worked more into the muscle he began to relax. She worked her way down his back as a smile worked its way across her

face. She peered over his shoulder. He was still awake but he seemed to be loving this.

" You must be very stressed. Don't relax often."

" You have no idea girl."

" Mai."

" Mai.. Nice name. But no I don't."

" How about a deal? Since I hate to see someone this stressed."

" Listening."

" Lol. How do I know you're not sleep talking with the way your eyes are closed? Anyway. How about when you get stressed out and

tense like this again, and I know you will just by the way you act and also carry yourself, then you come find me. I'll take the strain

off like I am now."

" What's the catch?"

" You owe me a favor for each massage. And I wont ask for anything to out there unless it's absolutely necessary, I promise."

" Mmm. Gi... Mai, if you do this again you can have what ever you want."

Mai smirked. Time for her to have a little fun.

" Great. Now that that's done" Mai flipped him around and pinned his back to the rock. "I think it's time for a little fun."

" I thought you said no sex."

He raised his eyebrow while smirking. He didn't mind but wondered is she was going back on what she said.

" I did indeed. How ever, I never said anything about now having some fun."

She smiled and moved closer to where she was basically straddling him in the water. She leaned into his ear and bit lightly, making

him growl in the depth of his throat.

" Though should you say anything about this little arrangement or our activities to the others, or anyone for that matter, I will gladly

de-man you in a very slow, very painful way. Got that, doll?"

Mai licked the shell of his ear, causing him to shiver from both the sensation and the threat. Something about the way her eyes

looked before as well as the seriousness masked by the playfulness in her voice told him she could back it up. He smirked and

pushed her back as his hands roamed while looking her in the eye.

" Yes ma'am."


	13. Split

**Damn I'm moving fast now huh? Must be because of FINALS then I'm taking summer one off. I'll have plenty of time to turn into a sloth and get to typing after I spend half the day asleep... Is it sad that I'm 21 and love sleep as much as I do? I shit you not if I could go into a Coma and dream I would probably never wake up. Just saying. *day dreams* WHOA! Sorry about that. A.T.**

* * *

***Camp***

Mai came back a while later with a smile plastered on her face. Koga followed behind her with a similar face but in his eyes you could

see slight underlined fear. Inuyasha gave the girl a look.

" What did you do Mai?"

" Don't worry about it pup. We just had an interesting conversation that's all."

Mai flashed a smile Dylan knew hid more than what she was giving them. It began to make him very irritated.

" Shall we get going?"

He abruptly stood and began walking without giving anyone a chance to pack. They rushed to follow after him with Koga still slightly

trailing after Mai. She whispered into the wolf demons ear then ran up to her brothers side as Koga left.

" Hey pickle. What's got your knickers in a twist?"

...

Sango leaned towards the others who trailed behind a bit.

" This isn't good."

Miroku nodded.

" First Kagome and Inuyasha, now Dylan and Mai are going to start fighting."

Mai held a serious face.

" Don't worry about it Dylan. He just owes me a favor now that we can use to our advantage later on. So don't stress your self over

what's between me and Koga. You'll just get a headache."

Mai chuckled but Dylan grew red in the face from anger.

" I know what you did Mai! I can put two and two together!"

She gave him a blank look.

" Oh really? Then tell me, Little Brother, what you think we did. It wasn't like we fucked or something."

" Well if it wasn't sex then what where you doing with him?"

Mai began getting irritated at the third degree. She didn't have to answer to anyone let alone her little brother. Especially about what

she does with the opposite sex... and on occasion the same sex.

" That ain't none of your business. I told you not to worry about it so don't!"

" You're alone in the hot springs with a random demon you JUST MET and you ask me no to worry!? Of course I'm gonna worry! There

are demons out there that are after you and you're acting like you don't care..."

Dylan wanted to say more was became to upset. So instead he turned and ran away from the group. Kagome and Sango called out to

him but it fell on deaf ears.

" Inuyasha..."

The half-demon turned to Mai.

" Can you look after him for a little while?"

" Why? What are you going to do Mai?"

One look was all he needed to know what was going through her mind.

" I'll be back."

Miroku and the others stepped closer.

" When? Mai..."

" I'll find you."

With that she shouldered her bag and brought the end of her bo-staff down hard on the ground. She became engulfed in a whirlwind

of flames before disappearing. Kagome put her hands on her hips.

" Great. Well I guess one of us should go after Dylan."

Inuyasha volunteered and ran off after the boy.

* * *

***Dylan***

''Don't worry about it'? Why shouldn't I? I'm the closest thing to a brother she has. I'm not a kid anymore... so why treat me as such?

Why keep secrets... from me of all people...'

* * *

***Mai***

She reappeared on a mountain cliff side. She sat on the edge and overlooked everything under the moon light. She leaned back on

her hands.

_' Sorry Dyl... Just not quite ready to let someone completely in yet. Brother or otherwise.'_

Mai heard footsteps behind her, causing her to look over her shoulder.

Jaken was the first thing she saw as his eyes grew wide in recognition.

" Oh no! Not you again!"

Mai shook her head and sighed.

" This is not what I need right now... Shut yer' trap or i'll give you another flying lesson off this cliff side."

Mai stood and walked over to Sesshomaru who stood by the tree line.

" So what brings you up here on this lovely evening stranger?"

Her voice hinted humor and sarcasm while her eyes were cold and blank. He looked down at her, being a good head or so taller than

the young woman.

" I'm assuming you two had a fight."

" Who? Me and my brother? Yeah well... siblings fight, they make up; it's really just one big cycle. That's how family works I guess, or

at least that's how I imagine it does. Even if you hate your family you should cherish them... You'll miss out when they're no longer

there to be missed."

Sesshomaru was silent while Jaken got riled up and began acting superior to the girl.

" Lord Sesshomaru doesn't believe that. He never liked his brother Inuyasha anyway. Taking the Tetsusaiga away from M'lord."

" I never said you had to like your family rat! Just be happy they exist at all. not all of us are quite so lucky. Also not all of us are as

strong as you Sesshomaru. Some don't even have the strength to fend for them selves at a young age. Try losing everything in one

night, then raising your self on the streets surrounded by those who would love nothing more than to rape and kill a young girl that no

one would miss."

Mai turned and went back to the cliff edge to sit. Rin walked from behind Sesshomaru over to Mai.

" How young were you?"

" ...Too young. You're a bright girl."

" Don't you have someone to talk to? What about that boy?"

" Hun, growing up on the streets where i'm from, you learn to keep to your self, keep few allies and keep a tight lip. Something I'm

having trouble growing out of... You're still young ***Looks to Sesshomaru* **and have someone strong to look out for you."

" Yeah Lord Sesshomaru is strong, but if you keep secrets wont it come out worse sooner or later?"

" You think I don't know that kid? I'm one step away from crossing the sanity line. Why am I even telling you this? You don't need to

be hearing the problems of someone as screwed up as me."

Mai stood again and went to walk pass the tall demon only to have him grab her arm. She looked up at him.

" I'm giving us both a bit of space. So let's see how long it takes before something tries to eat me."

Mai smiled at the thought while Sesshomaru looked at her with a blank gaze.

" Come."

Mai blinked a few times while looking into his amber eyes.

" Sorry?"

" Come along."

He released his hold on her arm and begins walking away. Mai watched after him for a moment before she began following him,

passing a Jaken who looked god-smacked and Rin who was smiling. Mai lightly smiled as she walked beside him.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Ok. I want reviews. I want peoples thoughts. *creepy whisper* I want your thoughts...**


End file.
